Stray
by writerformerly known as Kikyo
Summary: Finding a stray kitten triggers a past memory for Aya which causes him to soften up alittle. Yohji notice's Aya's change and wants a kitten of his own, and he has his eye's set on the red head.
1. Memory of a past life

Stray

The room was white and all lit up. That white that you could only find at hospitals. The room was pretty much empty. A large window, that showcased the outside world. A side table next to the bed covered in white linens, and in the bed was her. White porcelain skin, pale lips, dark hair.

He walked into the room and sat down on the chair that always seemed to be facing her, as if it was expecting him from the start. And it should since he's been doing this everyday for the last three months.

Placing the flowers near the side table, he ran a pale hand through his flaming red hair. He looked down at her, his beautiful amethyst eyes conveyed everything that words could not. Leaning closer to her still form he began to talk. His voice was low, so that only she could hear him, if you were in the room with them, you would think it was just a slight breeze that was passing through the room. As quietly as he walked in, he walked out. No trace of him left in the room, and it will be the same tomorrow.

"_Hmm, it's raining." _He told himself. "_Aya always liked the rain, I always hated it." _Opening the umbrella, he walked out into the pouring rain. "_The rain is so depressing."_

He thought to himself.

He stood there on the empty side walk as he waiting to cross the street.

"_Meow_,"

His ears quickly picked up the sound in between the rain and passing cars.

"_Meow_." He heard again.

He looked around, but did not see what was making the sound. Backing up a couple of feet and in between two houses and there he saw a brown cardboard box.

"_Meow_."

He walked over to the box and opening it, he saw soaked little black kitten, a white spot over his right eye, and his paw where white as well. The little kitten looked like he had not eaten and began to purr when he reached down and pet the cat. Ready to walk away, he stooped as a flash came back to him.

"**_Flashback" _**

"_Aya, get back here! Your going to get sick!" A little boy with red hair yelled. While holding on to the dark purple umbrella that match his eyes._

"_Aww, come on Ran, it's just rain." Aya spun around in the rain, her yellow dress spinning with her. Her hair still in a ponytail, the yellow bow that held it together soaked and slipping off. _

_They walked in between the houses hurrying to get home, well Ran was anyway. Aya just skipped in the rain._

"_Aya," Ran yelled as she got ahead of him. "C'mon, get back under the umbrella!" He yelled again. "Moms gonna get mad."_

"_No she wont." Aya said turning with a bright smile. "You know she can't stay mad at me. She continued to skip ahead, missing the small smile that spread across Ran's lips._

_Stopping for a minute Ran looked up at the gray sky. "The rain's so depressing." _

"_Ran hurry come quick!" He heard Aya's voice from around the corner._

_Running around the corner, he noticed Aya kneeling in front of a cardboard box._

"_Aya, what's wrong?" He asked moving toward her._

"_Look." She said._

_Standing in front of the box, he saw a small white kitten._

"_Aww, it's shivering." Aya said picking it up._

"_Put it down Aya, you don't know where it's been." Ran ordered._

"_Yes I have, it's been in the rain. He's wet and cold." Aya said looking at Ran defiantly._

"_Aya, we have to get home, put it back and let's go." Ran ordered again._

"_But Ran, it's just a baby. It'll die if we leave it out here." She looked up at her brother with big sad eyes._

"_Aya, we can't take it home, you know we can't have pets. Besides, fathers allergic." He reasoned with her._

"_But what if it was me?" She asked._

"_We wouldn't leave you out in the rain, Aya." he sighed._

"_That's probably what the kitten thought too, until his mother abandoned him." Aya stated pouting. "Please."_

"_No" was all Ran said._

"_Please." She begged again this time her eyes watering._

_Breathing in a deep sigh he nodded._

"_Yeah, thank you Ran" she said wrapping her arms around Ran. The yellow bow in her hair finally slipping and falling to the ground._

"_I'm only doing it cause if you stay out any longer, you'll get sick." Ran stated rolling his eyes._

"_Did you hear that kitty, your coming home with us." The small cat snuggled closer to Aya._

"_C'mon, lets go." Ran said bending down and picking up the yellow ribbon. _

"_Yeah, I can't wait for him to meet mom and dad." She said smiling happily._

"_I'll talk to dad." Ran said, looking down at the kitten. "So did you think of a name yet?" He asked his sister, as he tied the yellow bow around the kitten's neck._

"_No, not yet but we'll think of something." She said as her and Ran walked the rest of the way home, in the rain. But this time Aya managed to stay under the umbrella the whole way home._

"**_End flashback"_**

Picking up the small black and white kitten, he continued to walk home. "_She would kill me if I left him there."_ He stated to himself.

Looking down at the small cat, that had stopped shaking his last thought were... "_The rain is __definitely depressing"_


	2. Outburst

"**Outburst"**

He walked into the shop, the smell of different flowers mixing in together he was used to, but not an empty shop. Making sure there was no one in sight, he tried to move quickly and quietly toward the steps.

"Hey Aya, it that you?" A brown haired boy appeared in the front of the flower shop.

He froze on the spot.

"Oh Yohji, it's just you." The brown haired boy stated turning around. "Yohji!" He swung back around his brown eyes blazing when he recognized it was the older blond. .

"Hey Ken." Yohji said moving toward the steps again.

"Oh no you don't Yohji." Ken ran to block his passage.

"Ken I'm sorry, I got held up and thing went from one thing to another and…" Yohji tried to explain as he searched his pocket for a cigarette.

"I'm late and the kids had a in door practice session." Ken started to complain.

"I'll make it up to you Kenken, I promise. Now I'm going up stairs to sleep it off." Yohji began up the stairs again.

"No, I can still make it there, so since Aya isn't here and Omi is at school you can watch the shop." Ken stated moving past him and grabbing his bag.

"By myself? How I'm I suppose to handle all those girls alone? I know I'm good, but I get rusty when I haven't gotten any sleep." Yohji complained.

"Yohji it's raining, you know a lot of people don't come around when it rains. Besides Aya went out a while ago, he should be back soon." Ken said rolling his eyes.

"Umm, Aya's not here?" He asked looking over at Ken and stopping the search for his cigarette..

"No he's not. He Just told me he'll be back soon and left. But I gotta go." Ken held out his hand.

"What?" Yohji asked confused.

"Keys." was all Ken said.

"Keys to what?" Yohji asked still confused still.

"sevn." Ken answered.

"To sevn? For?" Yohji asked looking at him with wide green eyes.

"It's raining so I can't take my motorcycle, and you can't give me a ride cause have to watch the shop." Ken stated matter -a- factly

"Why can't you take Aya's car?" Yohji whined.

"I'm not even gonna answer that. You owe me Yohji." Ken looked at him sternly.

"Why can't you walk." Yohji argued.

"It's your fault I'm late, Yohji." Ken accused.

"Fine." Yohji said with a large sigh."be careful with her." Yohji stated handing the keys reluctantly to Ken.

"Yeh, I know. Well see ya Yohji." the brunette turned ready to walk out.

"Ken I swear if something happens to my car…' Yohji threatened.

"Yeh, Yeh. Bye Yohji." Ken said with a wave and walked out.

The blond stood there alone in the shop, looking around.

"_Wonder what I should do first?"_ He asked himself. Shrugging he moved to the back of the shop. He was Yohji, he would find something to do.

He paused for a minute and looked down at the kitten in his arms. It was sleeping contently, no care in the world.

Opening the door to the shop he noticed there was no one around. He set his umbrella near the and headed toward the stairs.

"_Take the cat upstairs first, then rip everyone's head off." _The red head told himself.

"Hey Aya."

Aya froze on the steps. "_Shit Yohji."_

Turning only his head to the foot of the stairs he noticed his blond teammate standing there.

"You're late Kudoh." Aya pointed out.

"Umm, I know, sorry bout that." Yohji stated looking up at his red haired leader, that for some reason wouldn't turn to completely to face him.

"Don't let it happen again." Aya stated.

"meow."

Aya looked down at the kitten in horror.

"Aya?" Yohji asked.

"What? Shouldn't you be doing something other than standing there?" Aya asked angrily.

"Did you just meow at me?" Yohji asked with a smirk on his lips. "I know I always said you were feline-like, but this is a whole knew thing."

"I didn't meow, and get back to work Kudoh." Aya growled, and headed up the stairs.

"_I swear I heard him meow."_ The blond told himself. The front door of the shop opened. 'Costumer." He stated out loud.

Heading straight to his room he looked down at the cat.

"Your little outburst almost got us caught." Aya stated to the cat. Setting him down on he bed he turned and headed back down the hall. He entered again this time with a bowl of milk and a towel.

"Meow"

The kitten was still on the bed, waiting for Aya to return. Picking up the kitten, he proceeded to dry him with the towel. Then he set the bowl on the floor with the kitten.

"I have work to do." Aya stated heading toward the door. Stopping to look at the small kitten drinking the milk hungrily. "We'll think of a name for you when I come back."

With that he closed the door.

Well do you like? In the next chapter the little kitten gets a name and causes trouble for the boys. Especially for Aya. By the way, never seen a Weiss Kruez episode in my life. I've only seen pics. I go by what I read in other people's Fics and the bios I find online when it comes to there personality.


	3. Misunderstandings

Hey, it's my next chapter to my story. Hope you enjoy.

**Misunderstandings.**

Yohji had been looking at him weird since he had come back down to the shop.

"_I'm guessing it's because of the meowing." _Aya said to himself as he finished his last flower arrangement.

"_I wonder what the hell that was about?"_ The blond asked himself from the opposite side of the shop.

"He guys." Their young teammate entered the shop as he closed his red umbrella. His eyes sparkling and a smile plastered on his face.

"Hn." Was all Aya said. "How can he still be smiling when it looks so ugly outside.

"Afternoon, Omi." Yohji greeted form behind the register.

"Where's Kenken?" Omi asked heading toward the steps.

"Had an in door practice with his kids." Yohji answered.

"Well, I'll go put my stuff upstairs and be back down to help out." Omi said going up the stairs.

Aya turned back to his arrangement. For some reason it was depressing. "_Guess it's just the weather." _He said to himself.

"Hey guys." The bell rung again and this time it was Ken.

"Hey Ken, how was practice?" Yohji asked over the counter.

"Even though you made me late, it went fine." Ken answered passing by him.

"I said I was sorry." Yohji said running a hand through his blond wavy hair.

"Aya, I'm just gonna take this upstairs, then you can take a break." Ken stopped behind Aya.

"Hn."

"Hey what about me?" Yohji asked incredulously.

"What about you Yohji?" Omi asked coming sown the stairs.

"Ken is taking over for Aya, and I've been here all day and by my self." Yohji said as innocently as he could.

"Is that true Kenken?" Omi asked accusingly.

"Um," Ken began.

"That isn't fair.' Omi interrupted.

"I'm sorry I guess I didn't think." Ken apologized. Omi scolding would make anyone apologize.

"You can take your break Yohji, I'll take over for you." Omi said with a smile.

"Hey, wait." Ken chimed in. "I was late to practice because Yohji showed up to his shift late. And Aya said he was coming back before his shift was over."

"Yohji is that true?" Omi turned to asked to older blond, but it was too late, Yohji had already taken the opportunity and ran up stairs while Omi scolded Ken.

"Dammit Yohji." Ken yelled up the stairs.

"Don't worry I'll send him back down." Aya stated passing by Ken and Omi.

Ken and Omi looked at each other questioningly.

"Five bucks, Yohji comes down with a bruise." Ken stated to Omi. With a smile he accepted.

"Ah, all alone." Yohji stated to himself out loud. He sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"You work quickly." Aya stated behind him.

"Shit Aya." Yohji said jumping at his name.

Aya stood in front of the stove pouring himself some tea. Moving over to the table he sat down across form Yohji.

"When your done Ken and Omi need your help downstairs." Was all Aya said before he grabbed the newspaper in front of him and being to read.

Yohji sat there for a minute, looking at the newspaper barrier between him and Aya. "_He's such a prick."_ Yohji said taking a sip of his coffee.

All of a sudden Yohji froze feeling something rub against his leg. He looked over at Aya shockingly "_Is Aya rubbing his leg against me?"_ Yohji asked himself.

"_No of course not, I'm just going crazy."_ He told himself again, and took another sip of his coffee. This time he choked on the coffee he just drank when he felt something rubbing against he leg again.

Aya put the news paper down when he heard Yohji coughing and looked over at him annoyed.

"Is there a problem Kudoh?" Aya asked.

Yohji shock his head wordlessly.

Bringing the news paper back up Aya began to read again.

'Um, Aya? Is there something you want to tell me?" Yohji asked

"If I had something to tell you, I would have said it by now." Aya said coldly.

"Then why…' Yohji was interrupted when the rubbing continued.

"Then why what?" Aya asked finally putting down the news paper to glare at Yohji. When he noticed the black tail near Yohji's leg.

"_Shit. How the hell did he get out. If Yohji sees him he's never gonna let me live it down."_

Yohji noticed how Aya's thin red eyebrow twitched.

"Aya?" Yohji asked.

"_Shit he thinks it's me."_ Aya said to himself in horror.

Aya had to think quickly. "Shouldn't you be downstairs." Aya interrupted.

Yohji saw a small blush spread across Aya's face.

"Yeh, I think I'll go now." Yohji said pushing his chair from the table. With one last look at the back of Aya's head he walked out.

"What the hell." Aya said bending down. He saw the small kitten sitting under Yohji's chair. For some reason Aya felt as if he was being mocked. Walking over to the chair he bent down and picked up the little kitten.

"I don't know howthe hell you got out." Aya stated looking at the cat, who had started to lick the tip of his fingers.

Yohji walked down the stairs a little dazed. "_What the hell was that about? Aya rubbing his leg against me, and then blushing."_ Yohji ran his hand through his hair again.

"_What the hell is going on."_

Walking into the shop, Ken and Omi noticed the confused look on Yohji's face as well as a small smile on his lips.

"I don't see any marks." Ken stated.

Omi smiled and held out his hand. Ken Looked over at the innocent looking boy, he knew Omi was anything but innocent. With a smile Ken slapped the five bucks in his hand.

"Thanks Kenken." Omi said turning away.

Aya walked into his room and placed the kitten on his bed.

"Meow." The kitten began to scratch on Aya's pillow as if trying to get comfortable. Not finding a spot he sat down and looked up at Aya.

"No complaining either." Aya stated looking down at him.

"Meow." The kitten just looked up at him again.

"Or I can always take you back outside in the rain." Aya said with a smirk.

The kitten looked up at Aya and meowed again as if daring Aya do do what he had said.

"Your definitly a stubourn one." Aya said walking over to the closet and pulling out a more comfortable pillow for the kitten. Placing it on the bed the kitten walked over to it, and scratching it again found that it was more comfortable.

"Meow" The kitten said rolling into a ball and fallingasleep.

Did you like? Hope so. well till next chapter.


	4. Hiro

Hey this is a new chapter and I hope you guys like it.

**Hiro**

"_I have no fucking clue what the hell is going on with him." _The blond sat in front of the counter racking his mind.

He was currently looking over at his red-headed team mate who face was full of contentment since he walked in through the door.

"_He hasn't looked at me in the face for two days, and he's been avoiding me like a damn plague." _Yohji just ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Yohji?"

"_I mean I wasn't the one who was rubbing up on him." _He said to himself.

"Yohji!" A voice yelled.

"What!" He yelled coming back from his mind, to see an annoyed looking Omi standing in front of him.

"Oh, sorry Omi." Yohji apologized.

"Are you o.k., you seem out of it." The young teen asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been thinking that's all. Don't worry bout it." He said patting Omi on his head.

"O.k. Yohji. But if you want to talk…" Omi began.

"Hey Omi?" Yohji interrupted.

"Yeh?" The teen looked up at him questioningly.

"Have you noticed something different about Aya?" Yohji asked.

"Um whatta ya mean?" Omi looked over at Aya quizzically.

"He's been acting differently." Yohji stated.

"I haven't noticed anything." Omi commented still studying Aya.

"Watch." Stated Yohji to Omi.

"Hey Aya." Yohji said walking over to the red head who happened to be making an arrangement.

"What is it Yohji?" Aya asked not turning around.

"Um, nothing forget it." Yohji said going back to stand by Omi.

Aya just shrugged it off and continued on the arrangement.

"Did you notice?" Yohji asked Omi.

"Well first he said Yohji, not Kudoh and second he didn't yell after you disrupted him for no reason." Omi analyzed.

"He' s been like that all day. He hasn't yelled at anyone today, not even me. And when the hoard of girls came in, he didn't even kick them out for not buying anything." Yohji commented.

"Maybe he's sick." Omi asked.

"Doubt it, he's had that small smile on his lips all day." And Yohji wanted to know why.

"He's seems to be content." Omi suggested.

"I'm gonna find out." Yohji stated and stomped his way over to Aya's side again.

"Hey Aya?" Yohji bothered again.

"Yes?" Aya asked his voice sounding a little strained.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Yohji asked leaning over Aya, who was still turned around.

"Other, then take five steps back, no." Aya's voice sounded calm again.

"You've had that smile on all day, and I'm just curious to know why?" Yohji said with his trade mark smirk.

Aya frowned for a minute before pushing himself forward a little and making space between himself and Yohji.

"I'm not smiling and even if I was it's none of your business." Aya declared.

"What's the matter Aya? Don't want us to find out what's plastered that smile on your face. What was it? Maybe the fuck that you always needed?" Yohji said pushing closer to Aya.

"_C'mon Aya, I have to know." _Yohji stated to himself.

pushing Yohji away Aya spun around and walked by Yohji as if he wasn't even there.

"I'm taking a break Omi, can you take my place?" Aya asked looking at the blond teen who seemed to be blushing.

"S-sure Aya." Omi stuttered.

Taking off his apron and grabbing his jacket Aya left the shop.

"Yohji that wasn't very nice." Omi turned to look at the older blond that had not moved away from Aya's workspace.

"It wasn't suppose to be, and he still didn't explode. He didn't even look at me." Yohji complained.

"I know, I really thought he was going to hurt you for saying that." Omi stated.

"Me too." Yohji said, his mind still wondering about Aya.

"_What the hell did that dumb prick think he was doing?"_ The red head asked himself, in a pissed off mood.

"_Why does he care why I'm smiling, even if I wasn't. I think that leg rubbing thing finally blew off the last few brain cells the idiot ever had."_ He was still fuming when he reached the front of the hospital.

"_And why the hell was I so damn calm about?"_ He finally stooped in front of the door and inhaled deeply. "_Now isn't the time. It's Aya's time."_

He sat down on the chair, he always did everyday and looked at her still form.

"Like I said, The cat is being a pain, he's worst then me." Aya admitted. "And he doesn't even have a name yet."

"**_Flashback"_**

"Aya! Aya, where are you.?" A little boy with flaming red hair ran down the street and toward the park.

"Ran!." He heard his name being called out. Running even faster he reached to park.

He stood there as Aya sat on the ground holding her elbow. There was a light haired boy stand over her, and his friend sat on the floor holding his face crying. Then he noticed The white cat they had found in front of Aya.

The cat's hair stood on it's ends, as it hissed at the boy standing over Aya.

"Hey, get away from her!." He yelled running to his sister's side.

"We just wanted to play with the cat." The boy said looking over at Ran.

"No, they didn't" Aya whimpered. "They were trying to take him away."

"Why you little liar." The boy yelled.

Stepping in front of his sister, Ran took a swing and sent the boy to the ground.

"My sister is not a liar, and if I ever catch you near my sister or our cat, I'm going to break your nose again." Ran threatened.

The blond boy got up holding his nose that began to bleed, and with that he run and his friend got up and ran behind him

"Are you o.k. Aya?" Ran asked going over to his sister's side to look at her elbow.

"When he grabbed him, I fell back and scratched my elbow." She sniffled.

"Your lucky I got here." Ran said helping her up.

"And you should have seen him bro." She said picking up the kitten. "When the other boy grabbed him and I fell. He scratched him in the face." Aya said hugging the kitten. "He was trying to defend me Ran. He looked just like you."

"I doubt that." Ran said rolling his eyes as he pet the kitten.

"Oooh Ran.' Aya said smiling.

"Yeh?" He asked walking next to his sister.

"You said he was our cat." Aya reminded him.

"No I didn't, when?" Ran asked in denial.

"Just now. You told that boy "If I ever catch you near my sister and our cat, I'm going to break your nose again." Aya said trying to mimic Aya's voice.

"I don't sound like that." Ran protested.

"That's not the point." Aya pouted.

"Anyway, have you thought up a name for the cat?" Ran asked as they continued to walk homeward.

"Hero, because he's my hero." She said smiling.

"What about Hiro, I like it better and it sounds the same." Aya suggested.

"Ok. I like it too. You hear that, she said looking at the kitten in her arms. Your no longer no-name. Your new name is Hiro."

"**_End Flashback"_**

Aya sat there looking at he emotionless face.

"Maybe, I should call him Hiro." Aya stated. With one last look at her he left.

"You should have seen it Ken, Yohji couldn't even get to him." Omi said with a smirk.

"I would have paid to see Aya ignore Yohji." The brunet said laughing.

At that moment the bell above the door rang and Aya walked in.

"Hey Aya." Ken and Omi both greeted.

"Hn." Was all Aya said.

"Is something wrong?" Omi asked concerned.

"No, I'm just gonna take a shower and come back down." Aya stated walking past them.

"Five bucks Yohji comes down with a bruise." Ken stated.

"What, Aya isn't gonna go up stairs just to hit Yohji." Omi protested.

"Aya still owes him for the comment." Ken stated. "Besides, I need those five bucks back."

When Aya reached upstairs, he went into his room and closed to door behind him. Looking around for any sign of the cat, but he didn't find one.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty." Aya called.

That's when out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed something moving around in the pile of cloths, in the closet. Walking over to it, he began to pull cloths away and began to noticed most of them had been scratch and ripped.

"_I'm going to kill him." _Aya said to himself mentally.

Pulling the last ripped black shirt, he saw the kitten sleeping on his back, with his legs in the air.

"_Breathe Aya, he's just a cat. He didn't do it on purpose."_ Aya said to himself.

Poking at the cat, he opened his eyes. Looking at the offending finger that had just woken him up, the kitten yawned and went back to sleep.

"_That's it, he's going back to the street."_ Aya said angrily to himself. But he couldn't get himself to do it. He just looked at the sleeping cat.

"_Why the hell does he remind me of someone right now." _Deciding to grab a pair of jeans and a shirt he vowed to never ware he walked towards the door.

"Oh, by the way, your names Hiro." Aya stated walking out of the room.

The kitten opened his eyes again for a minute, but instead of a yawn and meowed.

Liked? Hope so. Well the next chapter Yohji becomes more confused because of Aya, Omi missing a few things and for some reason Ken favorite chair is scratched up. Aya's acting weirder then ever and the cats not out the bag yet. (literally) Keep reading, you won't believe what lengths Aya goes to make sure no one finds out about Hiro. And what he does to make Yohji go completely out of his mind. Hope this is enough of a teaser to keep you reading.


	5. Awkward Position

Thanks for the review and here's another chapter…

**Regretful Decisions**

Getting out of the shower he walked out into the hall and headed to his room, that's when he noticed.

"_Why is my door open?" _He asked himself panicking.

Walking into his room he closed the door behind him and looked around his room. Other than the cloths that where all ready scattered before he'd gone to take a shower there was no sign of him.

"_Where is he now?"_ He asked himself running a pale hand through his damp red hair.

Turning toward the closet he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

"_I need to go cloths shopping." _He made a mental note. "_And I need something to cover these damn cat scratches." _

Walking over to his closet he grabbed two pieces of cloth, before he heard his name.

"Hey Aya!"

Aya froze. "_Shit that's Omi's voice, please tell me he didn't find that damn kitten."_

"Aya, can you come down here?" Omi's voice was heard from downstairs again.

Moving out in to the hall he covered the scratches and made his way down the stairs, Aya prepared himself. "_Oh, god. Not only do I look ridicules_, _but now I have to go downstairs and claim that cat as my own." _

"Aya, have you seen…." Omi began but once he had turned around and saw Aya standing in front of the doorway to the kitchen, he quickly cut his sentence short.

"Have I seen what?" Aya asked noticing the look on the boys face.

"Yourself, I-I mean…"Omi turned away from Aya with a blush spreading across his face. "Um, have you seen the white bunny I got at the carnival last month? It was in my room yesterday but I can't find it." Omi still did not turn to look at Aya.

"No I have not seen your bunny, Omi. But If I find it I'll give it to you." Aya turned away, relief written all over his face. "_I'm going to go change, maybe I can find something that that damn cat didn't rip. And maybe I can find the cat while I'm at it."_

"What the hell!"

Aya's body tensed again. "_I knew this was to good to be true."_ Aya turned and headed toward the living room where he heard Ken's voice.

"What's wrong Ken?" Omi asked sticking his head into the living room.

"Did you see……..Aya?" Ken turned to see Aya standing next to Omi.

"Well, Aya's right here." Omi said looking over at Ken confused.

"No-no, I mean have you seen what happened to my favorite chair?" Ken asked pointing to his favorite recliner, that was in the corner.

"What's wrong with the chair?" Aya asked annoyed.

"It's… all scratched up." ken answered with a small blush.

"Scratched up?" Omi asked walking over to the chair. Upon inspection Omi noticed all the scratch marks all over the chair.

"It looks like somebody used it as a scratching post." Ken stated. At that Aya swallowed hard.

"What d you think Aya?" Omi asked looking at the red-head that looked kinda stiff. "Hey Aya you o.k.?" The small blond asked.

"I think he's sick Omi." Ken stated.

"Aya, are you feeling sick?" Omi inquired again.

"No, I'm fine." Aya said looking away.

"Then why do you look pale, and tense?" Omi never fails to stop asking questions.

"And why are you dressed like that?" Ken interrupted. Aya notices how red both their faces turned.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed." Aya asked defensively.

"Nothing,… it's just, you look different." Omi said softly.

"Like Yohji." Ken commented.

"Yohji?" Aya asked incredulously.

"Ken means not as extreme as he dresses but you do look…" Omi tried to find the right words to use.

"sexy." Ken answered his face completely turning red.

"Ken!" Omi looked over at him.

"I'm gonna go change, If I get one more of those looks you guys are giving me I'm going to hurt someone." Aya said turning away.

"Try Yohji's room!" yelled as he heard Aya moving up the stairs.

"Yohji's room?" Omi asked.

"You know Yohji can't keep his mouth shut, and Aya did look good." Ken explained.

"So, what's that got to do with anything?" Omi said rolling his eyes.

"Five bucks Yohji comes down with a bruise." Ken said smiling.

"If you really need those five bucks back, I don't mind giving them back to you" Omi stated annoyed.

About to walk by Yohji's room, he noticed the door to the older blonds room was open. Walking up to the door he pushed it open a little more to see the older roommate sleeping.

Yohji's big bed was pushed up against the wall. A side table sat next to it with two packs of cigarettes on it. It was cleaner then Aya had originally thought. Moving his violet eyes to the of the white linen bed, Yohji laid in the middle, blond hair adorned his face. One arm by his head and the other laid flat on his golden shirtless stomach. His chest rising up and down slowly.

"_At least he's nice to look at."_ Aya said to himself. About to leave, Aya noticed a black ball that was against the top corner wall of the bed.

"_Oh, god. Please tell me I'm dreaming." _Aya pleaded dropping his head.

"_My life is a fucking bitch." _

Softly moving over to the bed, he stopped again to look at Yohji, then turned his attention back to his current predicament.

"_If I make too much noise, Yohji's going to wake up, but how I'm I suppose to get this damn cat without waking him up." _Aya pushed a hand through his hair.

Carefully putting one of he's knees on the bed he waited to see if it would disturb Yohji. Noticing that the blond continued to sleep he proceeded to put his other knee on the bed.

"_O.k. the cats against the wall so if I can just bring my leg.. Ov-er, here." _Aya looked down at himself and his current position and couldn't help but blush. He was officially straddling Yohji's hips.

"_I wouldn't mind it this that much if Yohji was smarter or had been born mute."_

Stretching his upper body that was now covering Yohji's upper half, and he reached toward the ball.

* * *

Slowly he opened his eyes and everything was black.

"_What the hell, I'm I blind, or still sleeping?"_ he asked himself. But that's when he became aware of what the hell was going on.

The black he was seeing was a shirt covered torso that was blocking his view, obviously male. Then he felt the muscled thighs straddling him. Not wanting to stop whatever the person above him was doing his emerald eyes continued to wonder.

"_Did I bring somebody home last night? Guess I was so wasted forgot."_ His eyes moved upward to try to see his bed- buddy's face, but the person seemed to be stretching for something on the corner of Yohji's bed.

"_Wait, I didn't get drunk yesterday. Well I don't think I did." _His eyes moved downward to the persons jeans. Faded tight jeans like Yohji liked to wear, and very low Yohji noticed. The guys tight black shirt lifted as he shifted above, but not enough to wake him, which was obviously what his assailant was trying to avoid from doing.

That's when he noticed that tattoo. The pants where low enough to expose his hipbone which is exactly where the tattoo was. From what the light in the room exposed, there were vines with thorns on it that moved form the hipbone to his back. Yohji would have to see it for himself. Then his eyes were lead away by a tiny glint from his navel. A hanging cross, dangled from the piercing.

"_I can tell he's I wild one. Maybe I should let him know I'm awake now." _He mused to himself. His hand crept slowly forward and around the man's waist. His eye's where wide with shock. "_I know that voice."_

* * *

When he reached the first time he had manage to touch the sleeping kitten, which just opened an eye to look in Aya's direction and fell asleep again. Shifting a little above the blond Aya reached again. "_I'm going to wake this idiot up if I keep moving."_

"Almost there." Aya said quietly, but not quiet enough so that the person who was under him couldn't hear.

His body froze and his mind collapsed when he felt the arm around his waist.

"_If God ever felt bad for all the shit that's happened in my life, now is the time to make it up to me, and all he has to do is send a lightning bolt my way." _

Well did you like? I know I left you hanging but, there will be another chapter and if you keep reading you get to find out what happens.

Well till next chapter, see ya.


	6. A kiss and the day after

Imagine my surprise when I check my e-mail and run into all these reviews that are waiting for the next chapter. Well, I aim to please. Also there was a review that mentioned the whole tattoo and Aya's piercing. I get what you mean, I was also debating whether to add that in or not. It isn't Aya-like. But then again, out of all the characters, I wanted to make Aya my own in this story.

I've only describe a little bit of the tattoo, there still his lower back to get to. As for the hanging cross, you must admit it is ironic. I mean after losing so much, and his job as an assassin, who could still believe I god. Yohji later asks him about it and you'll get an explanation of why I chose that specific type of piercing. The "My life is a fucking bitch" I'm a one liner type of person and I added it in for my own sake. And besides I wanted Yohji to be surprised by this new Aya that's developing before him. What would surprise Yohji more? Aya with perfect, inkless, pierced skin? Or Aya with all the above?

Well back to my story… enjoy.

"Where are those two?" Ken asked wiping down the counter.

"Hopefully Yohji isn't under Aya getting strangled." Omi said walking over to the counter.

"Dressed the way Aya was, I don't think Yohji would mind that much." Ken stated looking at Omi who was turning beet red.

They just stayed there still as possible. They thought if they didn't acknowledge the situation they were in, then it really wasn't happening. But sooner or later somebody had to move, and somebody had to say something.

And of course that person would be Yohji.

"Um, Aya?" Yohji asked not be able to look at him in the face. Here he was, lying on his bed. And here was the cold hearted, prick of a teammate Aya, straddling his hips above him. Dressed in tight low jeans, tight sleeveless black shirt, and… "_Are those fuck-me- sleeves, he's wearing?" _Yohji's green eyes ran up and down Aya's arms the black material laced up to just under his elbows. "_Please tell me I'm dreaming."_ Yohji said to himself. "_or dead." _

"_Shit what the hell I'm I suppose to say." _Aya's head was going I a million directions. "_Here I am dressed as a slut, and on top of him. I can always tell him about the cat…No I can't. Shit Aya, think up a believable lie." _Aya couldn't look down at Yohji either. "_Maybe I could just grab the cat, get up without saying anything, and forget this whole thing happened. Yeah, like Yohji's gonna let me live this down. Mental note: kill cat."_

"_He's not saying anything, he's not even looking at me. It's like his thinking what the hell he's suppose to say to me." _Yohji knew this but he wasn't going to look up at the sexy red head to confirm his thoughts.

"_I don't mind, I just wish Aya would have told me how he felt, I mean, I always thought Aya was gorgeous, but Aya's the type that's impossible to get to. I think he would prefer to chew his arm off before he would let me touch him…actually he would prefer to chew my arm off before he would let me touch him." _Yohji averted his eyes up to the stiff red head on top of him. "_Maybe I should let him know it's o.k."_ Yohji said to himself, a smirk forming.

"_I have to do something about this." Aya _said to himself, but that's when his mind froze up again when he felt warm hands on his hips.

"Yohji, what the hell are you doing?" Aya asked his voice hard.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Yohji said slyly.

Aya sat up pushing Yohji's hands away.

"I'm not here for what you think I'm." Stated Aya.

"Then why are you here, dressed like that and on top of me?" Yohji asked resting his arms behind his head.

"I just came in here to get something." Aya stated. "But I'm leaving now." "_But how I'm I suppose to get out of here without Yohji noticing the cat."_ Aya thought silently.

Aya shifted to get up and Yohji sat up.

"Aya, wait." Yohji said grabbing Aya's arm.

"_If Yohji shifts even a little he's going to see Hiro." _Aya glared over at the sleeping ball near Yohji.

Seeing Aya's glare directed at something other then him Yohji was about to turn and look at what Aya was glaring at.

Watching Yohji about to turn away from himself to the corner of the bed where the kitten was sleeping Aya panicked. "_I now I'm gonna hate myself when I walk out of this room." _Aya stated before moving forward and crashing his lips against Yohji's.

"_He's kissing me." _Yohji thought as he felt himself being pushed down onto the bed. "_Aya's kissing me.'_

Seeing the surprised look on Yohji's face, Aya pushed his tongue into Yohji's mouth.

"_C'mon Yohji, do something." _Aya said as he began to tease Yohji's tongue into his own mouth.

Yohji felt Aya's tongue and began to respond back. Yohji reached back and pushed his hand through Aya's red, and surprisingly soft hair.

"_I think he just purred."_ Yohji smiled to himself.

Aya continued to kiss Yohji senseless. And just like that it was over.

By the time Yohji realized and had opened his eyes Aya was already backing away to the door.

"Aya?" Yohji asked sitting up from the bed.

"I gotta go." Aya said looking away.

"But I thought you were looking for something?" Yohji asked looking at Aya confused.

"I found it." Aya said opening the door.

"Aya?" Yohji called again.

"Listen Yohji, forget about what just happened, it was a mistake." Was all Aya said before he closed the door and walked out.

"What?" Yohji sat there on his bed, his arms rested on is bent knees. "_He wants me to forget about what just happened. He can't believe that." _Yohji laid back down. "_He came in here, dressed like that, on top of me, and kisses me so that I can't remember my name, and he expects me to forget about it?" _Yohji just laid there looking up at the ceiling.

"_Maybe I should…" _Yohji thought after a while before rolling on to his side. "_Maybe I should forget about what just happened. I mean it's not like I'm in love with him or something. How can anyone fall in love with a block of ice."_

"_Why did I do that?" _Aya stood against Yohji's door. "_I shouldn't have done that." _Aya looked at the kitten in his arms, which he had managed to get out of Yohji's room, while Yohji was dazed from the kiss.

"This is all your fault." Aya stated to the cat, as he walked to his room and closed the door.

"_Actually, it's my fault." _Aya admitted softly to himself.

Aya placed a pale hand to his lips, and remembered the feel of Yohji's lips on his own. Then putting the kitten on the floor he watched him walk over to the bowl of milk, and began to drink it all.

They hadn't seen each other since the incident yesterday. And they were avoiding each other at all cost.

He sat there looking at the red head that stood a couple of feet away, placing arrangements at the window. It was perfect, The quite rain that fell outside, the gray colored sky. To Yohji the day couldn't have looked more beautiful. But for some reason it really had nothing to do with the weather.

The bell rung and a little girl with dark hair and pigtails walked in with a handsome young man.

"Brother, what type of flowers should we get mommy?" The little girl asked looking up at the young man who had not let go of her hand.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him over there?" He pointed toward Aya's direction.

The little girl skipped towards Aya, who had just placed his last arrangement in the window.

"S'cuse me, sir." The little girl said pulling on Aya's apron.

Aya looked down at the little girl and just stared for a minute. Seeing Aya just staring at her, she ran back to her brother.

"He's just staring at me brother." She whispered to him.

Aya shook his head and walked over to her and her brother.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone I used to know." Aya stated giving a small bow. "How can I help you?"

"Me and my brother are looking for flowers to give to my mommy, it's her birthday." She said enthusiastically.

"Do you know what type of flowers you want?" Aya asked looking over to her brother.

"No, we were hoping you would help." He said sheepishly.

"Hey, bro, come look at these." The little girl said from the window.

Walking over her brother noticed the different arrangements, and noticed a medium size one with different types of flowers.

"Did you do these yourself?" Her brother asked walking over to Aya.

Aya nodded.

"There pretty." The little girl said looking over at Aya. "I want to give mommy these."

"O.k Ako. We'll get her these." He said smiling down at her.

Aya grabbed the arrangement and walked over to the counter to ring them up.

"Here." The little girl put a whole bunch of change on the counter and smiled. "Is that enough, I've been saving for a long time to get mommy a nice present." The little girl stated proudly.

Aya looked at the change which was obviously not enough.

"Don't worry, I have money to pay for them." Her brother reassured with a smile to Aya.

"Actually, this is exactly how much it cost." Aya stated handing the flowers to her brother. "And you even have change."

"Really?" The girl jumped up and down happily. "Now we can go by ice cream." She stated to her brother who was confused.

"Ako, it's raining." The brother said looking at Aya then at Yohji, who stood near the counter watching the whole thing. Yohji just shrugged and smiled at the at him.

"Please." She begged.

"Fine, but we have to go straight home afterward. Your going to get sick if we keep walking around in the rain. Besides, we have too give the flowers to mom." He smiled at her.

"Thank you sir, for helping us pick out the flowers." She said opening the door to the shop.

"Please, take the money for the flowers." The little girls brother stopped to search for his wallet.

"No, it's ok." Aya stated.

"Thank you." He said grabbing his sister hand while they walked out the shop.

Yohji turned to look at Aya who was back at the window looking outside.

Yohji noticed that at the moment Aya looked up through the window at the gray sky, a lightning bolt that shot out and was reflected at Yohji through Aya violet eyes. He noticed the shiver that ran through Aya. Aya frowned and turn away. That's when Yohji moved up behind him.

"What's the matter Aya? The kitten doesn't like lightning?" Yohji whispered in his ear.

"Yohji, don't touch me." Aya stated coolly.

"I saw what you did. That was nice of you Aya. I didn't know you were capable of doing nice." Yohji said still whispering in Aya's ear.

"Yohji…" Aya tone warned.

"I'm just saying this s a whole new side of you that I'm looking forward to exploring myself." Yohji leaned even closer to Aya. Reaching under Aya' tight turtle neck shirt, Yohji tugged on the cross piercing

"Yohji…' Aya warned. "I'm going to tell you this once." Aya turned around to look at Yohji. "I don't want you, and what happened yesterday, was a stupid mistake that I made. so get over it and leave me alone." Aya turned away again and walked to the back of the flower shop.

"_I'm going to find out more about you Aya, even if it kills me. And I'm pretty sure you will." _Yohji said smiling.

So how was that? In the next chapter Yohji hears a conversation that Aya has with someone named "hiro" and he takes it the wrong way. Aya's now the one confused since Yohji is getting friendly and Aya's threats are no longer any good. Another bet takes place between Ken and Omi, but is Ken in over his head on this one, when the stakes are raised. Well till next chapter.


	7. 3 questions

Sorry I didn't add a new chapter yesterday, I wasn't feeling up to it. But don't worry I have another chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.

**Unwanted questions, Unwanted Answers**

He laid on his bed it the dark bedroom.

"meow." Aya looked over at the kitten that was currently scratching at his pillow.

"None of this would have never happened, if I had just left you alone," Aya told the kitten as he rolled over to the side.

"All these things I've been doing. Being nicer to people, making mistakes like kissing Yohji, it's all because of you."

The kitten moved to nudge at Aya's hand and began to purr.

"Hiro stop. I'm not in the mood." Aya pulled his hand away, but the kitten just followed it and began to lick Aya's finger tips.

"Licking isn't going to fix this." Aya smiled looking over at the kitten. "I swear if you weren't so cute I think I would have killed you by now." Aya said with a smirk. The Cat sat up and looked at Aya confused. Aya lifted up his hand and traced the white spot that covered the kittens right eye.

* * *

Getting up off the bed he walked over to the door.

"_Aya can't avoid what happened."_ He said to himself opening the door and heading down the hall.

About to knock on the door to Aya's bedroom he heard his voice.

"_None of this would have never happened, if I had just left you alone," _He heard Aya's voice from the other side of the door. Pushing his head against the door he listened.

"_All these things I've been doing. Being nicer to people, making mistakes like kissing Yohji, it's all because of you." _

"_Hiro stop. I'm not in the mood." _

"_Licking isn't going to fix this." _

"_I swear if you weren't so cute, I think I would have killed you by now." _

He stood frozen against the door. "_Who the hell is Hiro?"_ Yohji asked himself moving away from the door and back down the hall. "_Aya has a boyfriend? Yeah right, that's impossible we would have known. I think we would have known?" _He entered his room again and sat down.

He turned to look down at the bed. He remembered everything that happened. Aya straddling him, kissing him,…rejecting him. "_He did think it was a mistake kissing me."_ Yohji laid back down on his bed. "_Was Aya just fucking around with me?"_

"Fuck this. I'm going out." digging through his closet he pulled the tightest pair of leather pants he could find and a shirt that would go perfect with it.

* * *

He had gotten out of his bed two hours ago and was now sitting in front of the window looking out at the full moon, and hearing the sound of the light rain fall outside.

"_At least there's no thunder."_ He thought to himself.

He was shivering a little. All he was wearing was black silk pajama bottom and a tight black tee.

"Can't sleep?" He heard a voice from behind him ask.

He got up and headed toward the door to head back to his room.

"Aya wait." He had grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "I just want to talk."

* * *

Yohji was at the club for at least two hours, but his mind would not leave the red head. There were offers of course, there always were. But Yohji honestly didn't feel up to it. So imagine his surprise when he walks in through the door and the stoic red head tease was sitting alone looking out the window.

* * *

"I don't, so you can talk to yourself." Aya sated coolly.

"Why are you so mad at me?" He asked.

"I'm not mad." Aya stated pulling his arm away.

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you." He offered walking over to the window.

"Yohji I'm tired, and your probably drunk." Aya said annoyed.

"I'm not drunk, well not that much." Yohji commented with a smirk.

"Yohji I'm not in the mood." Aya stated.

"_Hiro stop. I'm not in the mood." _Yohji remembered Aya talking in his room.

"C'mon. I'll ask you three questions, and you can ask me three questions." Yohji offered. "We can get to know each other better."

"I don't want to get to know you better Yohji." Aya said about to turn around.

"What's wrong Aya? Scared about what I might ask you? C'mon it'll be fun. And If I refuse to answer one of your questions, you can refuse one of mine." Yohji said smirking over at Aya.

Seeing that Aya had not walked away yet Yohji figured Aya had agreed.

"Your Tattoo and piercing, can I see them?" Yohji asked looking over at the red head that had not moved from the doorway.

"No." was all Aya said.

"I've already seen it, I just didn't get a good look at it the first time." Yohji said winking at Aya.

"No." Aya said blushing.

"Please. I'll let you see anything you want if you show me." Yohji walked over to Aya.

"Yohji, I said no." Aya protested again.

"You know if you just show me, we can move on to your questions." Yohji persisted.

"Fine." Aya said walking over to the window.

Lifting up his black tee to just above his navel he waited for Yohji to walk over to look.

Yohji was a little surprised that Aya agreed. Yohji walked over to Aya and kneeled down in front of him.

"Yohji, what are you doing?" Aya asked when he saw Yohji kneeling down in front of his.

"_He shouldn't tease."_ Aya said to himself. "_What the hell I'm I talking about."_

"Relax Aya." Yohji breathed on his stomach which made Aya shiver. "I just wanted to get a closer look." Yohji said with a grin when he saw Aya shiver.

Yohji looked at the cross on his navel.

"Why a cross?" Yohji moving closer to Aya's navel.

"Is this your second question?" Aya asked feeling Yohji's breath even closer to his stomach.

"I was hoping you would volunteer that one yourself." Yohji stated before moving closer and grabbing the piercing with his teeth, and pulling on it gently.

"Maybe I haven't lost all my faith in god." Aya stated breathing in deeply.

"But on a piercing?" Yohji questioned letting the piercing go.

"It's better than wearing it around my neck." Aya stated putting space between himself and Yohji.

"_Fine Yohji, you want to play."_ Aya said to himself.

Aya Turned slowly around to let Yohji see the tattoo on his back. Bending over a little, Aya placed his hands on the windowsill.

Yohji looked on in Awe as Aya bent over slowly to allow him to see the tattoo. "_Maybe these three question thing wasn't such a good idea." _Yohji doubted to himself.

Yohji walked slowly over to Aya until he was right behind him. The tattoo was on the middle of his lower back. It was a violet rose that was surrounded by thorns, that traveled all the way to the hollow of Aya's hips, which Yohji had the pleasure to see when Aya was on top of him.

Reaching out his hand Yohji slowly traced out the outline of the rose. When he heard Aya breath shudder he moved on to trace the thorns.

Aya abruptly pulled away from Yohji and pulled down his shirt.

"Nice." Was all Yohji said moving away to lean against the wall.

"My turn." Aya stated. "Do you have any piercing or tattoos?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but no. I've always thought about it, but it just never happened." Yohji answered looking for a cigarette.

"So I guess it's your turn." Aya informed.

"Guess it is." Yohji said finding his cigarette. "You've been acting different. Nicer. Why? It's not like you."

"So what is like me, since you know me so well?" Aya asked glaring at Yohji.

"You know cold, distant, like a prick." For some reason Yohji was trying to make Aya mad and it was working.

"Well I apologize if I haven't been a prick to you lately, but I can always start now." Aya argued. "Why are you such a slut?" Aya asked his eyes getting darker.

"So having a sex drive automatically makes you a slut.' Yohji asked dropping his cigarette to the ground.

"No, but jumping into bed with anything that moves, every night does."

"_Why I'm I so mad at Aya?"_ Yohji asked himself looking into Aya dark violet eyes. "_Is it because of Hiro?"_

"Fuck this, fuck you." Aya said moving past Yohji. "_What just happened?" _

Yohji reached out and grabbed Aya's arm.

"Yohji I swear if you don't let go…."

"Who's Hiro?" Yohji cut Aya's sentence short.

* * *

Sorry, I know there was suppose to be a Ken and Omi moment in this chapter but I had no idea where to put it with all that's going on. But There will be room and the next chapter.

So does Aya tell Yohji who Hiro really is, or is he as stubborn as ever and let Yohji think Hiro his boyfriend? Well you'll just have to wait till next chapter.


	8. jealous boyfriend?

Hey thanks for reviewing. I want to answer some of the things you guys were referring to. Like I said before I have never seen Weiss Kreuz, ever, I've never even read a manga. I was introduced through weiss kruez through a Getbackers crossover story that mentioned Yohji and Schulding. I had no idea who they were so I checked around online and I found out. What instantly drew me in was Aya. I liked everything about him. From what I've read I know that he wears a orange sweater that is not flattering at all. I know some of there background stories from what I read, but as for any details, I'm drawing a blank.

So, thanks for letting me know about the tattoo and the whole piercing thing, I meant like hidden piercing, you know navel, tongue, and other places that my make you quirk up a eyebrow.

* * *

"Who's Hiro?" Yohji asked again turning to took at Aya in the face.

"I have no idea what your talking about Kudoh, so let go now." Aya warned. "_How does he know about Hiro?" _Aya asked himself.

"Don't lie Aya, I heard you talking to him." Yohji said pulling Aya closer.

"I already told you, I don't know what your talking about, so let go!" Aya yanked his arm away and moved toward the doorway, but Yohji quickly blocked his path.

"_All these things I've been doing. Being nicer to people, making mistakes like kissing Yohji, it's all because of you."_ Yohji recited what Aya had said.

Aya stood quite, looking away from Yohji. "_He heard that? He must have been standing outside my door."_

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened, and I heard you talking to someone." Yohji stated knowing how Aya's mind worked. "Is he you boyfriend?"

Aya turned to look at Yohji, shock written all over his face. "Boyfriend?" "_Wait, Kudoh thinks Hiro's a person?" _Aya wondered to himself.

"Yeah, I want to know Aya. And how was kissing me all because of Hiro?" Yohji took a step toward Aya.

"Kudoh I think your hearing things, I wasn't talking to anybody." Aya tried to move away again. "_why the hell does he care so much? Why Can't he just leave me the hell alone."_

"_Licking isn't going to fix this" _Yohji whispered to Aya.

Aya stiffened a little.

"You can stop lying. I heard everything you said." Yohji said with a smirk.

"So if you heard everything I said why are you asking?" The red head glared.

"Cause I want to know, what is he to you? Is he the reason you've been acting differently? You know warmer." Yohji asked softly.

"_Warmer? What is he talking about? _

Yohji noticed the confusion in Aya's eyes at what he told him.

"I notice you don't have that scowl on your face as much anymore." Yohji reached over and traced his fingers around Aya's lips. "You always have this content look on you face, instead of that cold stare you always use to have. Like the one your giving me now." Yohji said smiling.

Aya stepped back away from Yohji's touch.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Yohji asked. "Figure's you would be clueless about anything that has to do with self improvement, well at least when it comes to emotions."

_Have I change that much? And is it all because of Hiro? _Aya asked himself.

"Even the way you dress. Tighter cloths, more revealing. And this is all over a person named Hiro."

"_I have been content." _Aya stated to himself.

"It's like a whole new you, one that I never knew before."

"Yohji, you don't know me now. You think because you asked me three questions, and heard a conversation, you know anything about me? You have no idea who I am." Aya was about to walk away, and if Yohji didn't let him, someone was going to get hurt.

"I bet you think you know me, huh Aya?" Yohji stated bitterly. "Well did you know I lied about having a tattoo? Of course you didn't. You spend so much time ignoring me and acting as if I didn't exist, that you wouldn't even notice that. Something so simple."

"This is about a tattoo?" Aya asked incredulously. "What you saw my tattoo and decided, I know the knew Aya better then he knows himself?"

"Oh, but I bet Hiro does?" Yohji asked bitterly.

"It's none of your business Kudoh." Aya eyes were cold and angry.

"It is when your rubbing up against me, coming in to my room while I'm sleeping and laying on top of me, kissing me, and then asking me to forget about it." Now it was Yohji's turn to get agitated. "And it's all because of some prick named Hiro."

"The only prick here is you Yohji." Aya yelled. "And yes, I did tell you to forget it. I thought that was simple enough."

"And why was that?" Yohji asked.

"You can't forget one kiss, but you can forget about every single girl who you've screwed around with and thrown away like nothing?" Aya retorted.

"It's not everyday the Mr. I'm an asshole Aya comes into my bedroom and shoves his tongue down my throat and now I find out that it's because of somebody named Hiro." Yohji argued back.

_Aya wanted to walk away. He knew Yohji was right. But Yohji was pissing him off. "He's acting like a jealous …boyfriend." _Aya stopped, realization all of a sudden hit him. "_Yohji is jealous of a cat, well he doesn't know it's a cat but,… why would he be jealous if I did have a boyfriend?"_

"Fine Yohji, Sorry that I've been acting different because of my relationship. I promise it won't happen again" Aya turned away.

"Relationship?" Yohji asked..

* * *

He woke up hearing muffled voices.

"Who the hell is up and this time? And why are they talking so loud." He spoke out loud in the dark room.

Shifting out of the covers he padded across the rough rug and toward the door. Opening it slowly he heard the voices a little clear.

"_That's Yohji's voice…and that's Aya's"_ He knew it was them but he couldn't hear what they were talking about. "_Something about three questions." _Ken clarified to himself.

"Hey, who's oomph…"

"Shhhh, Omi." He whispered his hand over the young blonds mouth. Removing his hand slowly away. "Don't be so loud."

"Why? What's going?" On the blond asked looking up at the soccer player.

"Aya and Yohji are downstairs talking." He informed.

"They are? What are they talking about?" Omi asked.

"Something about 3 questions or something." Ken moved closer to the steps with Omi in toe.

"3 Questions?" Omi asked looking confused.

"I don't know, but if we move to the steps, I'm sure we can hear what their talking about.' Ken shoved the blond forward a little.

"We shouldn't be listening to their conversation, it's not right." Omi stated moving away from the steps.

"_Relax Aya, I just wanted to get a closer look." _

Omi stopped when he heard Yohji's voice. "What exactly is Yohji getting a closer look at?" Omi asked a Ken, who was looking a little more confused then usual.

"_Why a cross?"_ They heard Yohji's voice again.

"A cross, Aya has a cross?" Ken asked looking over at the small blond that shrugged.

"_Is this your second question?" _They heard Aya ask.

"_I was hoping you would volunteer that one yourself." _They could hear the smirk on Yohji's lips.

"_Maybe I haven't lost all my faith in god." _They heard Aya retort.

"_But on a piercing?" _

"_It's better than wearing it around my neck." _Aya answered.

"A cross piercing?" Omi questioned.

"I've never seen a cross piercing on Aya." Ken stated.

"Maybe it's some place we're not suppose to see." Omi commented a red tinge spreading across his cheeks.

"_Nice." _They heard Yohji again

"_My turn, Do you have any piercing or tattoos?" _Aya asked

"_Sorry to disappoint you but no. I've always thought about it, but it just never happened." _He answered.

"Their talking about piercing and tattoos? And Aya has a piercing somewhere on his body that we can't see?" Ken stated.

"I thought Yohji did have a tattoo? I thought I seen it once." Omi questioned.

"He does." Ken answered a little puzzled.

"Then why would he lie to Aya, I mean it's not like it's a secret or something." Ken moved away from the stairs. "Maybe we shouldn't be listening to their conversation."

"What happened? This was your idea." Omi inquired.

"Because it's one thing to listen to Yohji's conversation, but when Aya's involved, I'm not so sure he'd like it if he find out."

"Your right, we shouldn't be listening to their conversation." Omi stated moving away from the stairs.

"Anyway, I can't sleep now, so I guess I'll watch some TV." Ken stated moving to his room.

"Yeh, me either, I'm gonna see if I get some work done on my laptop." Omi smiled and left to his room.

* * *

"_The only prick here is you Yohji." _

Getting up, he walked over to the door and opened it a little, looking down the hall he noticed that Omi had also came out of his room to se what the yelling was about.

"What's going on." Omi asked Ken who's head was still out in the hall.

"I think Aya called Yohji a prick." Ken stated.

"Usually it escalates form there. Should we go and make sure every things o.k.?" Omi asked concerned.

"Fine but if Yohji gets hit I want my five bucks back." Ken declared looking at Omi.

"Why, do you need those five bucks?" Omi asked annoyed. He was tired of hearing about the five bucks.

"There's a soccer game at the stadium this weekend and I wanna go." Ken answered.

"I'll tell you what, If Aya doesn't hit Yohji, I'll buy two tickets to the soccer match and me and you can go together. I'll even pay for dinner." Omi offered with a smile.

"All that if Yohji doesn't get hit?" Ken asked enthusiastically.

"Yup."

"Deal, and be warned, I am an excellent date. You might just fall in love with my charm and good looks." Ken said smiling, before he tripped on one of the steps.

"I'm surprised they haven't kicked in yet." Omi stated giggling.

"Not funny." Ken said smirking.

* * *

"Yes Yohji, a relationship. Which doesn't involve just a quick fuck, and I'll never see you again type of thing."

"And how long do you think your so called relationship is going to last?" Yohji asked.

Aya stood silent.

* * *

Ken and Omi stood at the door way

"_And how long do you think your so called relationship is going to last?"_

They stood there looking at Yohji and Aya, who stood in the middle of the room. Their bodies tense and Aya's eyes had that look in them. The look that said: "If one more stupid thing comes out of your mouth, my fist is going to make contact with your face"

"Aya, you don't know how to maintain a relationship." Yohji said not noticing Omi and Ken in the room. "You'll just drive him away like you do everybody else, because you don't know how to be human."

As Yohji finished his sentence, A fist flew and made contact with someone's jaw.

The three stood there for a minute looking at each other shocked. Aya loosened his fist and brought back down to his side.

"Ken? Ken? Are you o.k." Omi asked dropping to the ground in between Aya and Yohji.

Yohji looked over at Aya who's eyes where glazed over in anger.

"I'll go get him some ice, I'm pretty sure that's gonna bruise in the morning." Aya said leaving the room.

He was hearing voices, but it was all dark.

"_What the hell happened?"_ His mind asked tracing the events that just happened.

"_Me Omi made a deal, we came downstairs. Aya and Yohji were arguing."_

"_You'll just drive him away like you do everybody else, because you don't know how to be human." _He recalled him telling Aya.

"_I saw the look in Aya's eye's, saw his body tense, then a fist. I just took a punch that wasn't even for me." _He opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure at first.

"He's coming to." He heard someone's voice.

"Ken, how many fingers I'm I holding?" He heard Omi's voice ask.

"19." He heard himself say.

"19? Ken I'm holding up three fingers." Omi stated concerned.

"# 19 is my favorite soccer player, who we're gonna see play this weekend, and of course it's your treat." Ken said sitting up, his vision clearing. "Because as you know, the deal was if Yohji didn't get hit, and he didn't."

"No, but you did." Omi said reaching to look at Ken's jaw. "All this for a soccer match." Omi stated out loud.

"Hey Yohji." Ken called looking up at the older blond. "This was a one time thing only, next time you take your own punches."

* * *

So did you like? Hope so. Harsh words were spoken and fist where thrown, in the wrong direction, but still. With Ken and Omi going to a soccer match, Yohji and his kitten are left alone. But will the kitten be willing to play? And will the cat be finally let out of the bag. Oh course before anything happens Yohji has to fix things between him and his read headed kitten. And what will he do? Well till next chapter…bye. 


	9. apologies and persistance

Hey, I know it's been a couple of days since I wrote a chapter, but I didn't have much time this weekend. But I did manage to get a little bit of time to write another chapter.

Well enjoy…

* * *

He laid across the bed. Resting his head on his elbow. The kitten laying on it's back reaching up for a hanging blood-red ear tail.

"I can't believe I told him you were my boyfriend." He spoke softly to the kitten. "And I can't believe he actually bought it." His eyes wondered over to the bouquet of flowers on his desk.

"_I can't forget to take those to Aya today."_ He said making a metal note to himself.

Not being able to reach his desired play thing, the kitten got up off it's back and was about to jump for the red strands of hair, that dangled so near, yet so far. His plan failed when the red head sat up, causing the kitten to miss the target, and roll to the other side of the bed.

"_You'll just drive him away like you do everybody else, because you don't know how to be human." _

He got up off the bed and walked over to the mirror. He looked at himself for a minute. Pale face, flaming red hair, slim body, and a cold heart.

"_Maybe he's right. I don't know how to be human."_ He turned to look at the kitten, that was currently scratching under his pillow. Walking over, he lifted up the pillow and found what looked like a stuff animal that had been shredded.

"What I'm I suppose to tell Omi?" He asked looking down at the trouble some kitten, that looked up at Aya as is if it wasn't his problem.

Leaving his room, he walked down to the kitchen to find Omi.

* * *

"Morning Aya." He heard the cheerful voice. From behind the fridge door.

"Um, I found your bunny." He said getting to the point.

Moving from behind the fridge, the young blond looked at the older red head, then at his extended hand.

"That's my bunny?" Omi asked confused. "What happened to it."

"It's my fault." Aya stated. "I-I accidentally washed it with my cloths."

"You washed it?" Omi asked skeptically.

"Yeh, sorry." Aya apologized.

"It's o.k. Aya. I know you didn't mean too." Omi said with a smile, grabbing the small bunny.

"_Wash?" _Omi asked himself looking down at the mangled bunny. "_But I've washed it before, after Ken spilled his sport drink on it, and it never got mangled like this." _

"well, I better get downstairs." Aya said about to turn around.

"Aya?" Omi said stopping the red head.

"yeah?"

"You know, Yohji was mad when he said all those things. He didn't mean them." Omi said softy, looking down at his feet.

"No, he's right." Aya said even softer.

"What?" Omi asked not hearing what Aya had said.

"Your going to be late Omi." Aya reached over and ran a hand threw Omi hair. Before walking away.

* * *

Walking down stairs he noticed Ken sitting on the stool near the counter reading a sport magazine.

"Hey, Aya. Is Omi ready yet?" Ken asked hearing Aya's footsteps and looking up.

"He should be down in a minute." Aya answered with a scowl.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked noticing it.

"Ken, I'm sorry for… hitting you." Aya said walking over to the counter.

"I was the one who jumped in front of it." Ken said laughing.

Walking over Aya brought a hand up to Ken's chin and lifted it up softly to look at the bluish, purplish bruise.

"Even so, sorry." Aya stated not noticing the red tint spreading across the soccer fans cheeks.

"It's o.k. Aya really." Ken said blushing at Aya's soft touch.

"I'm I interrupting?" A voice asked causing Aya's hand to move away from Ken's jaw.

"Morning Yohji. I see your up early." Ken stated, still blushing.

"Yup, morning shift." declared the blond.

Aya took this chance to move away from both housemates, and headed to his work table.

"How's the bruise?" Yohji asked moving over to Ken, yet keeping his green eyes on his read headed teammate.

"Sensitive." Ken answered.

"Hey, you're the one that chose to take the punch." Yohji said smiling.

"Hey, dinner and a game was on the line. I wasn't gonna lose all that just because of your big mouth." Ken stated.

"So a date with little Omi, huh?" Yohji asked with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm not little, and it's not a date." Omi interrupted from behind them. A small blush across his cheeks.

"C'mon Omi, we're gonna be late." Ken said ignoring both comments. "And by the way Yohji, try not to say anything stupid."

"Yeah, cause this time Ken isn't gonna be here to take the punch." Omi said after him.

* * *

"_This is torture." _Yohji growled to himself, as Aya reached up place an arrangement on one of the top shelves. Aya had on tight black faded low jeans, which allowed Yohji to see Aya's tattoo again when his shirt lifted up.

"_Relationship?" _he heard himself ask.

"_Yes Yohji, a relationship. Which doesn't involve just a quick fuck, and I'll never see you again type of thing." _

"_Why do I care so much?" _Yohji asked himself.

"Need help." Yohji said moving toward the red head.

"If I needed help. I wouldn't ask you." Aya stated not turning to face the older blond.

"Aya, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Yohji began.

"For?" Aya asked still not turning to look at Yohji.

"For what I said. I had no right to get in your business. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Yohji said moving closer to Aya.

"You don't want to see me get hurt, so you tell me I drive everyone away because I'm inhuman." Aya turned around to look at the blond who was blocking his path.

"I didn't mean what I said, I was mad." Yohji said taking a step closer to Aya.

"Why?" Aya asked his face hard.

"Because, you don't let us in. You keep everyone an arms length away and we're your own roommates. Yet here comes this perfect stranger and he changes you completely." Yohji said leaning his face close to Aya's.

"Is that all Yohji?" Aya asked, his breath mingling in with Yohji's.

"I was also a little jealous Aya. He gets to have you when ever he wants, and I can only look." Yohji whispered licking his lips.

"As I recalled Yohji, you've already tasted and touched." Aya answered back seductively.

"But there's still so much more I want to do, kitten." Yohji said with a smirk.

"It's a shame Yohji." Aya moved closer to Yohji.

"What is?" Yohji asked anticipating feeling Aya's lips.

"That it'll never happen." Aya said with a evil smirk, before moving away from Yohji and heading toward the back.

"_Fuck! So close."_ Yohji growled to himself. "_I see that Hiro guy changed more then Aya's appearance." _

* * *

"Hey, Ken." Omi said hopping off of the motorcycle.

"Yeh?" Ken asked removing his helmet.

"Why do you think Yohji was so mad at Aya?" Omi asked looking into Ken's brown eyes.

"I'm not sure, but Yohji should have never said that to Aya, not matter how cold Aya is." Ken said looking over at the blond.

"I would think he would be happy about Aya's new attitude, not be mad about it." Omi stated concerned.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry about it." Ken said placing a hand on Omi's shoulder.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" Omi asked with a smile.

"You don't even know." Ken said leaning in and placing a small kiss on Omi's cheek. "Thanks Omi."

"Your welcome Ken." Omi said with flushed cheeks.

* * *

He place his head on the cold table surface.

"_Why is he doing this to me?"_ Aya asked himself, frustrated in more ways then one.

"_I even told him I had a boyfriend and he still won't leave me alone."_

Aya let out a deep sigh and looked up at the clock.

"_It's about time I go see Aya."_ He told himself taking off his apron and walking toward the door.

"I'm going out, I'll be back before one." Was all Aya said before walking out the door.

"_it's funny how Aya always leaves around this time. Wonder where he's going? Maybe to see this Hiro guy." _Yohji stated bitterly to himself.

"_But maybe I can find out something about him in Aya's room. Aya would kill me if he catches me in his room. But He shouldn't be back till another hour or so." _

Walking over to the door Yohji locked it and flipped the open sign to closed, and proceeded up to Aya's room.

Slowly opening the door, he peeked his head in. It was exactly what Yohji thought it would be. Clean with nothing out of order, plain walls, and no sign of anybody actually living in that room. Walking into the room and closing the door behind him, he noticed the bouquet that sat on Aya's desk and walked over to it.

* * *

"_Shit, I forgot the flowers that I got for Aya."_ Aya said turning around, he was only down the street when he remembered he had forgotten them on top of his desk up in his room.

Reaching the shop the first thing he noticed was the closed sign. When he tried the door it was closed and there was no sign of Yohji.

"_I can't even leave for two minutes and he disappears."_ Aya said opening the door with his keys.

Walking into the empty flower shop he looked around for a minute before heading up the steps.

* * *

"What do we have here?" Yohji asked out loud, grabbing the flowers and the card on it.

"_For Aya_

_The only person who I've ever loved." _

Yohji read to himself before putting the flowers back down. He turned toward Aya's bed and noticed a small lump near the pillow. He moved toward the bed slowly to investigate.

At that very moment Aya reached the front of his bedroom.

* * *

Do you like? I know, you probably hate me for doing this to you. But it is late and I need to stop some where, so why not here? If you want to know what happens, your gonna have to wait for the next chapter. Well, till next time… 


	10. Tempting offer and the truth

Hey everybody. I had sometime to add another chapter, and I know your all anxious and stuff so I won't keep you waiting… well not that much.

* * *

The door swung open and there they stood staring.

He at Yohji, Yohji at the lump, Aya at the lump, and Yohji at Aya.

"Yohji, I'm going to give you 5 seconds to explain what your doing in my room, and then I'm reaching for my sword." Aya practically growled.

"Um, well you see,…'

"4,3," Aya's countdown began and was almost at an end.

"I-I was just curious." Yohji said his voice showing a clear indication that he was nervous.

"1" Aya finished. But before he could move to reach for his sword he remembered he kept it near his beside, which Yohji was now standing next to.

"Listen, Aya I know your mad and all but… what the hell is that?" Yohji asked, his green eyes moving toward the lump under Aya's covered, which had just moved.

"Yohji get out now!" Aya yelled. "_Shit he's going to find Hiro if I don't do something."_

"Aya, something just moved under your covers." Yohji stated not paying attention to Aya screaming.

"God, help you Yohji, if you don't get the hell out of my room now!." Aya yelled again while moving toward Yohji.

"Something you don't want me to see Aya." Yohji said with a smirk. "_I know he doesn't like it when people come into his room, but he really doesn't want me to see what's under his covers." _Yohji said silently to himself.

"One more time Kudoh." Aya said, his eyes cold. Taking at step closer to Yohji. And at this Yohji took a closer step to the bed.

"_If I tackle him, we'll both land on the bed, and crush Hiro." _Aya spoke to himself. "_And the closer I get to him, the closer he gets to finding out about the cat. How I'm I suppose to get him away from the bed? I don't even have my damn sword!" _Aya yelled at himself.

"_Is finding out what's under the covers more important to me then my own life?" _Yohji asked looking over at Aya. "_With that desperate look on his face he has now, definitely."_

"_I know I'm going to hate myself after this…wait I already do." _Aya let out a sigh, and dropped his black coat on the floor.

Yohji didn't notice he was to busy trying to figure out what was under those white covers that Aya was so desperately trying to hide.

"Yohji, get away from the bed now!" Aya demanded.

"You have something moving under your covers, and your not at least bit curious about what it is?" Yohji asked moving closer to the bed.

"If it's not me, why do you care?" Aya said leaning himself against the door.

"True." Yohji said lifting a blond eyebrow "But I'm still interested."

"But Yohji, why are you so interested in my bed, when I'm all the way over here."

"_Did Aya's voice sound sexier, or is it just me?"_ Yohji shrugged it off and stepped closer to the bed.

"Mmm, Yohji." Aya moaned as Yohji slowly lifted the end of the comforter of Aya's bed.

Yohji looked up when he heard Aya moan. His throat went dry, and he was getting hard just by starung. Aya stood leaning against the wall, licking his lips.

"What is it Aya?" Yohji asked looking up and down Aya's body. Tight low black faded jeans, a white tight tee that had gray rose covered in black vines, his black jacket had been thrown to the ground.

"Wouldn't you be more interested in what's going on, on this side of the room." Aya said

seductively with a small smirk.

Yohji just stared at Aya. " _I Can either move away from the bed and toward Aya, or find out what he doesn't want me to see." _Yohji stopped thinking when he saw Aya rub his stomach so that his shirt lifted up a little and Yohji got a glimpse of his navel piercing. Aya had changed it from a cross to a silver rose.

"I don't think I should go over there." Yohji stated, not letting go of the comforter.

"And why not, Yohji?" Aya asked, his eyes smoldering, but not for the reason Yohji thought. "Scared I might bite?"

"Scratch actually, and yes." Yohji answered turning his body toward Aya.

"Then do you want me to go over there?" Aya asked pushing himself off the wall.

"Tempting offer, Aya" Yohji answered before looking over at the katana. "But I don't think that's a good idea either."

"Then how exactly do you plan to touch and taste, if you wont let me near you?" Aya asked stopping a couple of feet from Yohji.

Yohji just swallowed hard. Aya moved closer to Yohji and leaned in.

"What's the matter Yohji? Cat got your tongue?" Aya said, his lips just a breathe apart from Yohji's.

"You kitten, have more then my tongue." Yohji said closing the space between them and crashing his lips to Aya.

"_What did he mean I have more then his tongue? Is Yohji talking about love? No, Yohji doesn't fall in love. Then, then what the fuck did he mean?"_ Aya couldn't think straight after Yohji said that. He could feel Yohji's tongue entering his mouth. The way Yohji gripped Aya's hips and pulled their bodies closer together but his mind wasn't there.

Yohji began to kiss his pale neck, as he pulled them closer to Aya's bed.

Aya mind came back to reality and pulled away. His face flustered, and words becoming hard to form.

"Get out Yohji." Aya said softly.

"Aya? What's wrong?" Yohji asked taking a step closer but he completely stopped when he felt something cold pressing against in golden neck.

"I suggest you listen this time." Aya said not raising his head up to look at Yohji.

Aya had reached for his sword when Yohji was preoccupied, and now it was lightly pressed against Yohji's neck.

"Fuck You." Yohji stated.

"What?" Aya lifted his head up and looked at Yohji questioningly.

"You play these games with me, then you just kick me out and push me away Aya. I'm tired of this bull. You tell me you have a boyfriend, and I find the flowers and the note…" Yohji began.

"You read my note?" Aya asked ignoring everything that Yohji was telling him and dropping the sword.

"Yes, I read your note." Yohji stated looking at Aya, as if beside the point.

"You had no right, Yohji. That was my note and you had no business reading it." Aya argued angrily.

"You act like you even care what that note said, because if you did you would have never started this." Yohji yelled.

"Starting what Yohji? Please enlighten me." Aya said glaring at Yohji.

"Your driving me crazy Aya. One minute you want me and then the next, you want nothing to do with me." Yohji said running a hand through his hair.

"You think I want you Yohji? Please it was the only thing I could do to get your attention. Don't fool yourself into thinking there was something more then what it was." Aya said looking over at the blond.

"To to only person I've ever loved." Yohji read the card out loud. "Hm, I wonder how he grew to love a prick like you." Yohji said softly.

"He, who?" Aya asked his eyes dark.

"Hiro." Yohji answered.

"What the hell does he have to do with this?" Aya asked with a frustrated sigh.

"He was the one who gave these to you, wasn't he? Yet here you are throwing yourself at me."

"What the fuck are you insinuating Yohji? Aya asked his voice growing louder. "That I'm a slut?"

"I never said that.' Yohji defended.

"Say it Yohji, just say it." Aya yelled.

"There's nothing for me to say." He turned away from Aya.

"So I'm the slut, huh?" Aya asked. "You sleep around with anyone, but I'm the slut. You don't know anything about me, or Hiro, or A…"

"Or who?" Yohji turned to look at Aya.

"You just don't know Yohji."

"Or who? you were going to say someone else." Yohji demanded stepping closer to Aya.

"No one."

"Who was it Aya? Someone you drove away because of your little games?"

"Yohji just shut the hell up and get out." Aya said his voice growing calm.

"Or someone you drove away with your emotionless heart." Yohji wanted to hurt Aya, they way Aya hurt him every time he rejected Yohji.

"No one can stand that frost bite of yours Aya, no one. Your too cold for anyone to care for you. And as for that little note of yours, sooner or later, you'll freeze him out, no matter how much he loves you. You'll just hurt him, and freeze him out." Yohji was now so close to Aya, that he could see Aya's eyes going from a dark almost black hue, back to it's normal violet color.

"Your right Yohji." Aya said softly, his eyes blank. He tuned away and walked out of the room.

Yohji stood there shocked. Aya had calmly left the room. He wanted a reaction from Aya, but not the one he just received. He wanted Aya to have a fit, and hit him or do anything. But he just walked away. Sitting down on Aya's bed Yohji brought his hands up to his head.

"Meow."

Yohji lifted his head.

"Did I just hear someone meow?" Yohji asked himself out loud.

"Meow." Something was scratching at Yohji's back. Turning fully he notice that the lump he was so interested in earlier, was struggling to get out of the blanket. Lifting up the blanket quickly a little black cat rolled out from under it, and right in front of Yohji. The kitten sat up and looked up at Yohji with his head to the side as if confused.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yohji asked petting the black and one white eyed cat.

"meow."

* * *

Did you like? Well cat's out of the bag. Well at least to Yohji. Hurtful words where said, again and Yohji plans to make it better. Yohji puts the pieces together about, the kitten, Aya, and the "real" Aya. He also plans to tell Aya about his feelings toward him. But is the reluctant stray ready to housed. As for Ken and Omi? Well you'll have to read and found out how there little date goes. Well till next chapter…. 


	11. Less Complicated

Hey, another Chapter. Sorry I didn't have another chapter waiting for you guys this weekend. Since I wasn't doing anything so I decided why not. I've gotten a lot of reviews so I owe you guys another chapter anyways. Well, enjoy.

* * *

He had no idea how long he's been sitting there. The room was quite and empty. Just him and his new friend that was currently curled up on his lap sleeping.

"_There so many questions I don't know how to start." _He said to himself looking down at the black kitten.

"Wonder where he found you?" He asked out loud to the kitten. "And I wonder why he was hiding you?"

The kitten just shifted slightly at the sound of the blonde's voice.

"How long have you been here, I mean we haven't heard you or seen you?" Yohji asked poking the small kitten.

The kitten lifted his head to stare at Yohji.

"_I pretty sure he just glared at me." _Yohji said smiling. "Guess you got that from Aya."

"But…wait, The day on the steps. When it was raining and Aya wouldn't turn around, and the meowing I heard." Yohji's mind began to back track. "_I thought Aya had meowed at me. It was raining hard. I guess he must have found the kitten and brought it home with him. But why? Since when did Aya care about stray kittens? Maybe it was that Hiro guy." _Yohji pulled away from his thoughts when he felt the kitten licking his fingers.

* * *

"Hey, we're here!" Ken stated walking in through the shop door.

"Hey where is everyone?" Omi asked walking in behind the brunette.

"Not sure, but the sign is flipped to closed." Ken observed.

"Maybe something happened?" Omi suggested worriedly.

"Or, Aya went out, and Yohji figured he would go out.' Ken said turning around to face the younger blonde.

"Should we open the shop?" Omi asked.

"Yeh, while you do that, I'll go check upstairs and see if there here." Ken suggested before moving away and heading to look for the others.

"Hey, anyone here?" Ken called into the kitchen and into the living room. Not getting an Answer he headed toward the rooms.

"Hey Yohji, you there?" The soccer player asked knocking on the blonde's door. Turning the door knob he looked inside Yohji's room and seeing no sign of the blonde he closed the door again.

"_Where could he be? Maybe Aya finally did it, maybe he finally killed the loud mouth idiot." _Ken said standing in the hall. "_Maybe I should check if Aya's here."_

* * *

"I swear I heard someone say my name." Stated Yohji to the kitten in his arms.

Walking over to Aya's door, Yohji peeked into the hall and saw the soccer player looking into his room. Quietly closing the door Yohji set the kitten on the bed.

"_Aya didn't want anybody to know about him for a reason." _Yohji said to himself as he watched the kitten lick his paws.

"Aya, you there?" Yohji heard Ken form the other side of the door.

"I'll be back to feed you later." Yohji said to the cat as he headed for Aya's door again.

Opening the door and stepping out, Yohji almost bumped into the soccer fan.

"Hey Ken, looking for me?" Yohji asked with a smile.

"Is Aya in there?" Ken asked looking over Yohji's shoulder before the blond closed it quickly.

"No, Aya went out." Yohji stated.

"Where?" Ken asked eyeing Yohji.

"Not, sure but I better get back to work before he comes back." Yohji said ready to walk away.

"Um, Yohji can I talk to you for a minute?" Ken asked stopping the blonde's retreat.

"Sure, what is it." Yohji said turning to look at the brunette.

"Are you and Aya o.k.? I mean you seem to be angry with him a lot lately. I just want to make sure, there isn't something going on that me and Omi should know about." Ken said studying the blonde's face.

"There's nothing going on, that you guys should worry about. You know me and Aya, just don't always see eye to eye on some stuff." Yohji said smiling a Ken.

"You seemed upset, when you found out Aya had a relationship with someone." Ken pointed out.

"I just don't want to see Aya get hurt, I'm sure you guys don't want the either. I was just trying to look out for him." Yohji shifted to lean against the wall.

"I think that this person Aya is seeing, would do Aya some good."

"Think so." Asked Yohji.

"Yeh. Aya's always been so closed off and alone. I think that having someone in his life that he can turn to is good for him." Ken answered.

"What about us?" Yohji questioned. "Why can't he open up to us? I mean who but us could understand what he's going through. We all know what it feels like to want a normal life and not be able to have one."

"Exactly. He has someone that hasn't been tainted as we have."

Yohji was a little surprised to hear Ken talk with so much knowledge and concern.

"_Guess I have to give him more credit, then I regularly do." _Yohji stated to himself.

"Somebody that doesn't know about the cold blooded killer, that we see on missions." Ken continued.

"Do you honestly think it's going to last?" Yohji asked a little bitter. He didn't want Aya to be happy with someone else. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted Aya to be happy with him.

"Does it matter? As long as he's happy for now, it shouldn't matter for how long." Ken answered.

"Wow Ken, I'm surprised to hear you talk with so much maturity. Sounds, like your speaking from experience." Yohji said moving away from the wall with a smile. "I should go and help down stairs." Yohji turned and headed toward the shop.

"Hey, Yohji. Why where you in Aya's room?" Ken asked curiously.

"I was just dropping something off." And with that Yohji disappeared down the steps.

Turning the door knob, Ken pushed Aya's door opened and stepped inside.

"_Wonder what Yohji dropped off?" _Ken asked himself looking around the room. He noticed a bouquet of flowers that laid on Aya's dresser.

"_For Aya_

_The only person who I've ever loved."_

"What the hell! Did Yohji give these to Aya?" Ken asked out loud into the empty room.

"_That would explain why he would be mad if Aya did have a boyfriend." _Ken thought. But as he placed the flowers back on the dresser he hadn't noticed the little ball of fur that had left the room, and ventured down the hall.

* * *

It looked like it was going to rain. Gray clouds had over took the skies, and he could see the harsh wind blowing at the trees.

"Sorry I didn't bring you flowers today." He whispered quietly to her. She didn't respond, not that she ever did. But today more then ever, he wished he could hear her voice. But that's not the way life worked, at least not his.

"Maybe, it's a good thing…that your not around." He whispered. "Because I would probably drive you away like I do everyone."

"The last thing in the world I would ever want to do is hurt you more then I've already have." Laying his hand down near her pale delicate hand he continued to talk.

"I'm sorry Aya, I'm sorry I don't know how to be human…"

* * *

"Aya's been gone for hours, where could he be?" Yohji asked the other two.

"Don't worry Yohji, Aya can take care of himself." Omi stated smiling at the older blonde.

"I know but Aya left in a not so happy mood." Yohji informed.

"Did you two argue again?" Ken asked looking over at Yohji.

"Kind of. It was sort of my fault." Yohji stated.

"Did it have anything to do with the flowers in his room?" Ken asked.

Yohji turned to look at the brunette.

"What flowers?" Omi asked looking between the two older men.

"The flowers Yohji gave to Aya." Ken answered.

"What?" Yohji asked surprised. "That had nothing to do with Aya leaving."

"Maybe we should look for him. It's starting to rain, and he left his umbrella." Omi suggested.

"I'm sure Abyssinian is alright, but if your worried, you should do what Bombay says and go search for him." A women's voice came interrupted.

"Do we have a mission?" Ken asked the older women with red hair, who had moved closer to them.

"I came to drop off a file, for Abyssinian, but I hear and see, he is not hear." She stated looking around.

"Where exactly are we suppose to search?" Asked Yohji.

"Maybe you should try the hospital." She stated about to walk out.

"Hospital? Did something happen to Aya, Manx?" Ken asked concerned.

"It was just a suggestion, Siberian." She answered

"Some how I doubt it." Yohji said glaring at her.

"I suggest you find him Balinese. Because if your fearless leader left for good, you know what that means." She turned her head slightly to the group.

"Aya, didn't leave for good, Manx. So don't be so eager to hunt us down." Yohji stated angrily to the red head.

"You better hope not." She stated before walking out.

"Do you think something happened to Aya?" Omi asked.

"No, if something had happened to him, Manx would have sent there own doctors." Yohji informed.

"Then why would he be at one." Ken asked.

"_And if Manx knows where he is, why the hell is she telling us to go get him?" _Yohji asked himself.

* * *

He slowly walked into the room. He hadn't sensed anyone in there so he decided to explore. He was sure he would find something to do, in such a complicated looking room.

He saw all the wires, that were taunting him to play, and he did.

But that was five minutes ago, and now he was tangled up in a ball of wire.

"Meow," He said into the empty room. Where was that person who smelled of roses? He had missed him. The rose person had taken care of him and for some reason he was not back yet, it wasn't common for him to disappear for so long.

"Meow." He tried again. Well it wasn't so bad. He had found things to keep him entertained. He even met a new person, but he smelled stronger than a rose. But his bed was more comfortable. And he even kept him company for a little while today.

But he was bored and decided it was time to explore. And today is would be in this wired room. Shifting, and struggling for a few minutes, he had manage to untangle himself.

"Meow" May be it's time for him to go to a less complicated place.

Walking slowly out, and might he add proudly out, he headed toward another room.

* * *

"I'll do a search on my laptop, see if they've brought in any injured males in the last couple of hours, just in case." Omi said heading up the stairs.

"I'll try calling his cell phone again." Ken stated grabbing the phone.

"I'll take Sven, and see if I can find him." Yohji said grabbing his keys and heading out. "_You better be o.k. Aya."_ Yohji whispered to himself.

"Hey guys, can you come up here!" He heard Omi yell from upstairs.

Running up the steps with the phone in his hand, Ken walked into Omi's room.

"What is…hell happened here?" Ken asked looking around.

"No idea." Omi looked down at the bunched up ball of wires that were all tangled up and disconnected. "It's going to take forever to untangle this and set it back everything back up." Omi wined.

"I'll help you set everything." Ken volunteered.

"Where's Yohji?" Omi asked as they got to work.

"He took sevn and left to see if he finds Aya, and Aya doesn't pick up his phone. Guess whatever they argued about, it was serious." Ken commented.

* * *

So how did you enjoy? I had fun writing the kitten pov. Just added something in. So Aya's hasn't been home, the group is worried and the kitten is exploring. Can't get anymore complicated then that. Well if you want to find out what happens next keep reading… 


	12. Being Human

Sorry I've taken so long to write another chapter. I've just started school again and it's difficult to keep up. And since I've taken so long, I've decided to make it up to you guys and make this chapter longer… and maybe even give you a little bit of what your waiting for.

* * *

"Yohji gave Aya flowers?" The young blond questioned as he connected another wire to his laptop. 

"Think so." The brunette answered.

"How do you know it was Yohji?" The blond questioned.

"When I knocked on Aya's door, Yohji came out instead. He told me he drooped something off, I saw the flowers on Aya's dresser." Ken stated.

"Were they pretty?" Omi asked quietly.

"What?" Ken turned to look at the young boy who had stopped working.

"I just never figured Yohji would give Aya flowers, Are you sure there from Yohji?" Omi said looking up at the soccer fan.

"I know what you mean. I didn't even know Yohji even liked Aya that way, yet alone love." Ken stated scratching is brown locks.

"Love?" Omi looked confused.

"The note said about Aya being the only person he's ever loved." Ken clarified.

Omi got up from the pile of wires and headed down the hall.

"Hey Omi, wait, where you going?" Ken asked but Omi had already gotten up and left.

Omi opened the door to Aya's room, quietly as if afraid to disturb someone, or something. Looking around the room he saw the flowers. Reading the note, he looked a little confused.

"Omi, we shouldn't be here. What if Aya comes back?" Ken said nervously not moving far from the door, just incase he needed to sprint out of the room, if he saw any sign of the red head.

"Ken, these aren't from Yohji." Omi stated ignoring Ken's warning.

"Then it might be from that boyfriend that Aya has." Ken said still looking around nervously.

"No, that's not possible." Omi said turning to look at the blond, that was still near the door way.

"Why not, who else would give Aya flowers?" Ken asked looking at the small blond who looked at the flowers contently.

"That's the thing, nobody did give Aya these flowers." Omi said fingering the small note.

"How do you know that?" Ken asked skeptically. "Anybody could have given them to him, I mean Aya isn't exactly bad to look at. Any body who walked by the shop, or seen Aya could have given it to him." Ken informed.

"I know nobody gave these to Aya, because this note was written by Aya, it's his handwriting." Omi said looking over at Ken.

**

* * *

Flashback **

A little girl in a white dress, sat on a small brick ledge. She swung her legs back and forth and hummed to herself.

The day had started out sunny, with a small breeze. But now the dark clouds started to move in, and the sky that was once blue, were now turning gray.

He stood there staring at her before walking over to her and sitting down.

"Are you o.k.?" He asked softly.

She looked over at him and smiled brightly. But she never answered him, and she continued to hum.

He moved over to her before placing his head on her lap. His blood red hair contrasting with her white dress.

She looked down at for a minute, before she moved her hand to his soft hair and began to run her fingers through it.

Her hands felt soft, and comforting. So he let his eyes drift shut and just listened to her hum.

**End flashback**

* * *

"Where the hell could he be?" He asked out loud to himself. 

His car roared as it turned in the next street. His eyes continued to roam through the crowds as he search for the red head.

"_I know I screwed up, but…I thought Aya was built with a thicker hide then that. I didn't think that it would affect him so much." _The blond said to himself. He ran a frustrated hand through his wavy blonde hair before reaching for his phone.

"Hey, have you heard anything?" He asked when he heard though soccer player answer the phone.

"Well, not yet. Omi's working on it." Ken answered.

"What? I've been gone for forty-five minutes." Yohji said annoyed.

"Well, for some reason a lot of the wires where pulled out, and knotted. So Omi and I have been trying to put everything back together since you left." Ken informed the blond.

"The kitten…." Yohji said unknowingly.

"What?" ken asked not hearing it clearly.

"Um, have you gone into Aya's room?" Yohji asked.

"Um, yeh." Ken answered.

"Did you see anything weird or anything that shouldn't be there." Yohji persisted.

"Well, weird is the understatement." Ken answered.

"Hey Yohji," another voice said.

"Oh, hey Omi." Yohji said with a sigh.

"You didn't have to snatch the phone." Yohji heard Ken say in the background.

"You didn't give Aya the flowers did you?" Omi asked.

"No, that boyfriend of his did." Yohji said bitterly.

"No, that's the thing. The note is written in Aya's handwriting." Omi said.

"What? Are you sure?" Yohji asked confused.

"Positive. I know Aya's handwriting." Omi stated.

"Why would Aya give flowers to himself?" Yohji asked.

"That's the thing, I don't think these are for him." Omi sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Yohji said pulling over, and stopping his car.

"I don't know yet. Manx said we should try looking into hospitals, so I'm trying to get my laptop, up and running again. When I do I'll see what I can find and contact you." Omi informed.

"O.k." Yohji said before hanging up.

"_What is going on here? Aya has a cat, a boyfriend, and a secret?" _Yohji placed his head on the steering wheel.

"_And hopefully that kitten doesn't get himself into any trouble." _

* * *

He walked into the empty room, and curiously looked around. There were clothes thrown on the floor, along with sheets and other things that didn't look familiar. 

Turning his nose upward he sniffed around the room. It smelled of grass, trees, and rain.

He guessed this person, was definitely an outside person. He noticed glittering things up on a high shelf. He saw how they where different sizes, and all hall a little gold man kicking a gold ball. He wanted it. Walking to the shelf he tried in vain to climb up the wooden dressers, so instead he would find another way.

He moved pass the clothes and toward the bed. Jumping up, he hit something and fell back down. He shook his head from side to side before jumping up again. Then he saw what he had bumped into.

The object was white and black like he was, but it was round and didn't move when he poked at it. Doing it again he the ball moved forward, the gold trophies forgotten. He decided he would play with this, at least till he got bored.

* * *

"I know there a couple of hospitals around here." He stated to himself, pulling away from the curb and down the street. 

"_I'm so fucking confused."_ He stated to himself. "_What is going on with him?"_

* * *

"Hey, did you find anything?" Ken asked the blond. 

"A whole bunch of people that aren't Aya. There have been no males fitting Aya's description being admitted at any of these hospitals." Omi said frustrated

"Don't get mad at yourself. Aya is an assassin, and if he doesn't want to be found, we're not gonna find him." Ken said sitting down next to Omi.

"That's the problem. We got a hint from Manx and I still don't know what I'm looking for. Why would Aya be in the hospital?" Omi began to work at his laptop. Typing in anything that came to mind, about Aya's whereabouts.

"We'll you know Manx is vague. I doubt if we contact her we'll get anywhere." Ken sighed.

"Flowers, hospitals…If those flowers are from Aya, and he's at a hospital, maybe he went to go see someone." Omi stated.

"Who would Aya be seeing?" Ken asked.

"How about that boyfriend of his?" Omi asked.

"Don't know.' Ken said truthfully.

"Wait I found a closed record at a hospital a couple of blocks from here." Omi interrupted.

"Closed record?" Ken asked turning to the open laptop.

"Yeh, and for a hospital file it's closed pretty tight." Omi said continuing to type away.

"BANG!"

"What the hell was that?" Omi asked jumping up from the laptop.

"I have no idea. I think it came from my room." Ken informed, moving toward Omi's door.

"Do you think it's Aya?" Omi asked hopefully.

"Why would Aya be in my room, and making so much noise?" Ken stated turning to look at the blond as they moved into the hallway.

They moved quietly toward Ken's bedroom and noticed his bedroom door open. Walking into his room, the first thing he saw was two of his trophies on the ground and his soccer ball on the other side of the room.

"Wonder who knocked this down?" He said walking over and picking them up.

He looked around his room again and noticed that his room looked messier then usual.

"Um, Ken?" Omi asked form the door.

"Yeah?" Ken said turning to look at Omi who was standing near the door.

"Nothing, forget it." Omi said.

"What is it?" Ken asked concerned.

"I've never been into your room." Omi said blushing.

"Well sorry about the mess." Ken stated walking toward Omi.

"It's o.k. I just pictured it differently.' Omi stated moving away from Ken's room.

"You've been picturing my room Omi?" Ken asked with a smirk.

"N-no, I mean I just always wondered." Omi said blushing even harder. He walked toward his bedroom again, Ken following behind with a smirk.

As the small blond settled down in front of his laptop, Ken noticed that the blush never faded.

* * *

"Excuse me?" He asked leaning over the counter, his blond hair damp from the rain. 

"Yes, how can I help you?" A pretty girl, with long black hair, and blue eyes, asked as she walked closer to Yohji.

"Well, I'm actually looking for someone. I'm hoping you can help me." Yohji said placing his signature, sexy smirk.

"It depends." She said blushing. "I can't give you information on any patience."

"Actually, I'm not sure he's a patient or not." He said still smiling.

"So it's a he?" she asked.

"Yes he is, and I've been looking for him all day." He stated.

"Is he a friend or something?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.

"You could say that." Yohji said with a wink.

"Maybe if you describe him…" She informed.

"We'll his tall, and thin." Yohji commented.

"And?" She persuaded.

"He has the most gorgeous eyes. There Violet." He said picturing his eyes, in his mind.

"Violet?" She asked.

"And blood red hair."

"With eartails?" She asked.

"Pale skin… wait did you say with eartails?" He asked stopping his description.

"Yes, you just described a young man who comes here everyday." She said smiling.

"Everyday? Is he here now?" Yohji asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure, I didn't see him leave, but maybe I was at lunch." She said.

"Can you tell me where he is" Yohji asked .

"I'm not sure I should …" She began.

"Listen, I really need to talk to him, he's mad at me." Yohji said his smile working its charm.

"If you leave a message…' She began again.

"Please, I would really appreciate it and so would my boyfriend." Yohji smirked at her blush.

"I doubt he'll be able to stay mad at you with that smile." She sighed. "Down the hall to you left."

"Thank you." Yohji said, blessing her with one last smile before he headed down the hall.

Reaching the room he opened the door quietly and froze when he spotted Aya. He sat in a chair facing the small girl on the bed. His head resting on his folded arms and near her unmoving hand . He looked at the girl for a minute, her face peaceful as if she was sleeping.. She looked a little like Aya.

He moved quietly over to Aya and began to run a hand through is hair softly.

**Flashback**

"Hey Ran?' A little girls voice interrupted.

"Yeah, Aya?" He asked her.

"I don't like your hair." She stated.

His eyes shot open when the words left her mouth.

"What?" He asked, but he had not bothered to sit up. He couldn't, her hand continued to run through his hair softly.

"Your hair, I don't like it." She repeated again.

"Why, not?" He asked a little angry.

"Your hair is like a warning, to stop, and don't touch cause you'll get burned, or hurt." She said quietly.

"Then why are you running your hand through my hair right now?" he said quietly back to her.

"Because when I touch it, it's soft and nice. It's different then when I look at it. And besides, big brother you away purr like a cat when I do." She said laughing. "You remind me of Hiro."

She looked up toward the sky, and felt a small rain drop land on her face. The same rain drop had rolled down to her chin, before falling down onto Ran's cheek.

"It's starting to rain Aya." He said still not moving his head from her lap. "And you know I don't like rain."

"Fire never does." She said twining a strand of hair through her small hands.

"Fire huh, like my hair." He said looking up at her.

She smiled at him before she continued to hum.

**End flashback**

He shifted his head a little to accommodate that hand that was currently entwined in his hair.

He felt the light persistent strokes, that was causing his scalp to feel tingly. Just like Aya used to do.

As the thought crossed his mind he quickly sat up, only to be greeted with worried green eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Yohji voice greeted.

Aya looked around the room and down at the girls emotionless body, then back at Yohji.

"W-what, the hell are you doing here?" Aya asked shocked.

"You've been gone for hours, we were worried." Yohji stated, brushing his hand through Aya's hair. Aya quickly moved away.

"Listen Aya, I wanted to apologize for what I said…" Yohji began.

"Get out." Aya said.

"Aya, I just want to talk." Yohji tried.

"Get out!" Aya said trying to control his voice. "You have no right to be here."

"I'm not leaving, Aya. I don't care if you yell or hit me but I'm not leaving." Yohji said moving closer to Aya.

"Yohji please, not here." Aya said softly.

Yohji looked into Aya's eyes before letting out a deep sigh. "Fine, but I'll be waiting for you outside." Yohji said before walking away.

Hearing his cell phone ring Yohji quickly picked up.

"Yohji?" A voice asked on the other line.

"Hey Omi." Yohji answered back.

"I think I know where Aya is." Omi stated.

"I know, I found him." Yohji stated.

"I found out he has a s…what? Did you say you found him?" Omi asked shocked.

"Yeah, found him at a hospital a couple of blocks from the shop. We should be home soon.' Yohji informed .

"I spent all this time connecting wires and trying to hack into files, and you found him?" Omi asked exasperatedly.

"I'll see you at home, Aya and me have to talk." Yohji said when he saw Aya walking out of the room.

Aya just walked by him and continued down the hall, Yohji following behind.

"Goodnight." Yohji stated to the nurse who had helped him earlier, before giving her a wink.

As he walked out of the hospital and around the corner, all of a sudden he was pushed up against the hard wall by a glaring red head, and in the rain.

"What the hell did you think you where doing in there?" Aya practically growled.

"I was worried, we all were. So I came out looking for you." Yohji said trying to shift a little.

"I'm a fucking assassin Yohji, I can take care of myself." Aya growled again.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't worry. It was my fault that you left. I just wanted to make sure you were o.k." Yohji said looking into Aya's hard eyes.

"Why? I thought you said I had no feelings, that I wasn't human. So why would a couple of words you said affect me at all?" Aya challenged.

"Because I know I was wrong. I said all those things to hurt you." Yohji said trying to move away from the wall.

"Why?" Aya asked slamming him back.

"Because I want what I can't have. Because I want what's already taken." Yohji lifted his hand to Aya's cheek.

"Don't Yohji." Aya warned.

"I know, you and that Hiro guy…" Yohji began.

"There is no Hiro.' Aya stated letting Yohji go.

"What?" Yohji asked confused.

"There is no Hiro." Aya repeated.

"But, that night I heard you." Yohji argued.

Aya turned to look into Yohji's eyes.

"The kitten." Yohji said realizing. "You where talking to the kitten." Yohji stated again.

"But why did you tell me…"

"You wouldn't leave me alone." Aya interrupted. "So I thought if I said that I had a boyfriend you would. But all that did was make you into this jealous asshole."

"What about the kiss, and the kitchen table incident?" Yohji asked.

"Hiro was rubbing up on you at the kitchen table, I let you think it was me. I didn't want anybody to find out about him." Aya confessed.

"And the kiss?" Yohji asked.

"I found him in your from, I was trying to get him out before you woke up. I didn't know what to do, so to distract you, I kissed you." Aya said turning away from Yohji.

"Why?" For some reason Yohji's voice sounded sad.

"Because, I didn't want you to see that side of me." Aya stated.

"What the human side?" Yohji asked turning Aya around to face him. "Why is it so bad to be human once in a while? Why do you bury it so deep inside?"

"Why do you drink Yohji? Why do you have a different women in your bed every night? When you can tell me the ghost your running from every night, then I'll tell you mine." Aya stated about to walk away.

"Since we kissed Aya, I don't have to run from my ghost anymore." Yohji stated quietly.

"But it was all a mistake. I'm sorry."

"Yohji," Aya began.

"Tell me Aya, if you tell me I'll leave you alone for good." Yohji said pulling the red head into his arms. The rain still falling around them. "Just tell me you don't want me.'

Yohji leaned in closer to Aya.

"I …' Aya began.

* * *

So how did you like? Only one more chapter and it's over. I bet your dying to know what happens between Aya and Yohji? What happens to Hiro? And does Omi and Ken finally go on there date? If you want to know keep reading and reviewing. And I promise that I won't make you wait for the last chapter. Well till next time, bye. 


	13. Waiting for normal

Hey, sorry wasn't able to add the last chapter this weekend, but I ended up getting really sick. Anywayz moving on. I would like to thank you guys for reading my story and reviewing, And even if you didn't review, thanks for taking an interest and reading anyway. It's been fun for me, and I hope you guys enjoy. But, it's not the last story I'll be doing. Keep an eye out for my other Aya and Yohji fics, that will be published soon.

Well, here you go…

* * *

"Any luck?" He asked from the bed.

"I feel bad, for these idiots." He said across the room from his seat on the floor.

"Why?" The brunette asked sitting up, from his lying position on the bed.

"You can tell they worked really hard to keep people out, but not hard enough." He stated punching in the last key.

"Damn, Aya must have been really pissed, to disappear like this." He waited for the small blonde to comment, but it never came. "Omi?" He asked after a couple of seconds.

Sitting up when he received no answer he looked over at the small boy. His pale face lit up by the screen of his laptop. His eyes wide in shock.

"Omi, what is it?" He asked concerned. He moved off the bed, and stopped in front of Omi, who still had not responded.

"..Aya?" Omi said slowly.

Leaning down in front of Omi, he reached and cupped Omi's chin, and gently moved Omi's face toward his. Omi's eyes quickly shifted from the laptop screen, to Ken's brown eyes.

"Omi what's wrong?" Ken asked concerned.

"_Aya? What is this?"_ He thought to himself.

"Hey?" Ken said tipping Omi's head toward his when he saw that Omi was getting distracted again.

"Ken? What are you doing?" Omi asked gently pulling away from Ken's hand with a blush.

"You O.K? you had me worried. Did you find something?" Ken asked as he turned to look at the screen, but it was abruptly shut be Omi.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ken asked looking over at the teen.

"It's nothing." Omi said quickly.

"What do you mean nothing?" Ken asked moving to open up the laptop again.

"I mean it was just a pop up.' Omi said quickly grabbing his laptop.

"Pop up?" Ken questioned suspiciously. "What type of pop up would make you this nervous?"

They stayed silent for a minute, before Ken began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Omi asked confused.

"Listen Omi, it's o.k. to look at stuff like that, you don't have to be ashamed." Ken said still chuckling.

Omi's face went from confused to completely embarrassed.

"WHAT?" Omi yelled. "It wasn't that type of pop up."

"Like I said you don't have to be ashamed." Ken stated again with a smirk.

"Shut up Ken, and like I said it wasn't that type of pop up." Omi said incredulously.

"And instead of insinuating that it was, you should be calling Yohji. I think I know where Aya is."

"What, where?" Ken asked.

"Just call Yohji." Omi stated.

"Fine." Ken said grabbing his phone and dialing the number.

"I should talk to him." Omi said grabbing the phone from Ken.

"You really need to stop snatching the phone." Ken said sitting on Omi's bed again.

The phone rung a couple of times before it was picked up.

"Yohji?" He asked.

"Hey Omi." Yohji answered back.

"I think I know where Aya is." Omi stated. "_We'll actually I'm positive." _he said to himself.

"I know, I found him." He heard Yohji say. But he as too busy thinking to actually register the words.

"_I should tell him, about what I found. I should tell him the reason Aya's even at the hospital. But If Aya hasn't told us, why should I say anything at all…maybe I should tell Yohji." Omi thought._

"I found out he has a s… "Omi began. "_Wait did he just say he found Aya."_

"what? Did you say you found him?" Omi asked shocked.

"Yeah, found him at a hospital a couple of blocks from the shop. We should be home soon.' Yohji informed . "_So he is at the hospital, that means Yohji already knows about Aya.' _Omi thought.

"I spent all this time connecting wires and trying to hack into files, and you found him?" Omi asked exasperatedly. "_All that hard work." _Omi thought letting out a deep sigh.

"I'll see you at home, Aya and I have to talk." Yohji stated before hanging up.

"Hey, good news Ken, Yohji found Aya." Omi said turning to face his bed.

But instead of finding Ken sitting up and happy that Yohji had found their leader, He found Ken lying back on his bed asleep.

"I guess we have been up for a while." Omi stated walking over to the bed to look down at the sleeping brunette. His face completely peaceful, and his chest rising slowly up and down.

"Ken, push over." Omi said with a small smile.

Faintly hearing the words push over, Ken rolled over on to his side, giving Omi room to climb on the bed next to him.

"I have a feeling things are going to be different when we wake up." Omi said softly, looking at the back of Ken head before turning away, his back to Ken, and finally falling asleep.

* * *

"Tell me Aya, if you tell me I'll leave you alone for good." Yohji said pulling the red head into his arms. The rain still falling around them. "Just tell me you don't want me.'

Yohji leaned in closer to Aya.

"I …' Aya began. "I don't want you." Aya said firmly, before pulling away.

Yohji looked into Aya violet eyes confused.

"Not the answer I was expecting." Yohji said softly.

"You didn't expect that? What the hell where you expecting Yohji? That I would say yes and we would live happily ever after, because I screwed up and you took it serious? Shit Yohji, I didn't think you were this big an idiot, but I guess I was wrong." Aya said angrily.

"Shit Aya I'm standing right here." Yohji stated, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Good, so you can hear this. Weren't you the one that told me I was a cold, and inhuman? That no one could ever love a block of ice like me? But here you are. Yohji nothings changed, because it's you. I'm still the cold, heartless prick I've always been."

"Aya." Yohji said taking a step closer to him. "I didn't mean all those things I said. I just wanted to hurt you.'

"Well news flash Yohji, you were right." Aya said looking at the tall blonde.

"No, I'm not." Yohji argued.

"Yohji, you want to believe I'm not. There's a difference between what I am and what you hope I'm not." Aya walked up to Yohji and placed his hand on the blonde's golden cheek. "You feel that Yohji?" Aya asked knowing that his hands where cold and frozen from the rain. "This is what I am. I'm incapable of caring for anything, I just hurt people, just like I'm hurting you now."

"Your not hurting me Aya." Yohji said leaning into the red head's touch.

"Yes I'm. I can see it written in your eyes." Aya answered.

"If your scared of hurting me Aya, you don't have to worry, I'm a pretty good assassin, and I can take care of myself." Yohji said looking into the violet eyes that stared contently at him.

"I don't want you." Aya said pulling his hand away slowly. "And let's not pretend that our life would be perfect if I did. I can't feel anything for anybody, and neither can you."

"Why do you say that." Yohji asked softly.

"Yohji please, you can't actually think you can have a serious relationship with one person, can you? Your so used to not having to deal with the after math of a person from your one night stands, I doubt you'll ever get used to seeing the same face everyday." Aya's words were harsh, but his voice was soft.

"I don't have to get used to the person's face Aya, because I already have." Yohji's said looking over at the shivering red head.

They had completely forgotten about the cold rain falling from the sky. Yohji looked at his red headed teammate and smiled a little. Aya stood there, blood red hair wet and falling over his eyes. His white shirt completely transparent from the rain. He had forgotten that Aya had left his jacket it in a hurry to get out of the house.

Shrugging off his black trench he held it out to his younger teammate.

"Here." Yohji offered.

"Don't worry about it." Aya said looking at the blond.

"Take it, your cold" Yohji said offering his leather black trench again.

"I'm not cold." Aya stated refusing it again.

"Liar. I can see you shivering from over here." This time instead of offering the trench to Aya again, Yohji walked over and placed the trench around Aya's shoulder.

"I don't need it." Aya argued.

"Besides Aya." Yohji said leaning down and whispering in Aya's ear. "I can't concentrate on what your saying, if your standing in the cold rain, with a white transparent shirt." Yohji smirked a little. It was the only thing he could do. Because if he didn't he wasn't sure he could handle being so close to the red head, and not actually be close enough.

Aya quickly moved away from the blonde. He didn't want to confuse him anymore then he already had.

"_Here's Yohji. Worried and looking for me. Saying that he wants to be with me, and all I'm doing is hurting him. Why won't he just forget about me?…And why won't I just give in, and stop hurting him?" _Aya asked as he moved pass the blonde and toward Sven.

"We should go." Aya stated.

"Yeah, we should.' Yohji answered climbing into the driver side, with Aya climbing beside him.

When Aya got in the car he quickly leaned his body against the door and closed his eyes. Yohji watched him for a minute from the corner of his green eyes, before starting up the car and driving off.

Yohji looked over at Aya sadly.

"_Yohji, you want to believe I'm not. There's a difference between what I am and what you hope I'm not." _Yohji heard Aya's words in his head.

"_I Don't care who Aya is,…But if that's true why didn't I pursue him before now? Why did I finally notice him when he had changed himself?" _Yohji pinched the bridge of his nose, as his car reached a red light. "_Does it matter? This is what I want now." _He said to himself, before reaching over and brushing Aya's hair away from his face. When he heard Aya let out a low purr Yohji smiled.

"It doesn't matter what I want, does it Aya?" Yohji let out a deep sigh. "It's all about what you don't want." Yohji said pulling his hand away.

"_Why does he keep doing this to himself?" _Aya thought sadly, listening to Yohji. "_I can't be more clear then I already have." _

"Hey Aya, we're home." Yohji said softly.

Aya opened his eye's and saw Yohji leaning over him.

"Oh,' Aya said getting out of the car, followed by Yohji.

"Hey Aya," Yohji said as they stopped in front of the door. Aya didn't answer, he just turned to look at Yohji.

"Ever thing will be back to normal when you wake up." Yohji said bringing his hand up to brush against Aya's pale cold cheeks. Yohji leaned into the red head and brush a small kiss against Aya's lips. And just like that he moved away and disappeared into the house leaving Aya alone outside.

"_That's what I'm afraid of." _Aya said bringing a hand to his lips before walking into to the house.

* * *

The house was dark and quiet.

"_Guess the guys were to tired to wait up." _Yohji thought as he made his way to his room.

Aya walked in through the door downstairs, and had also noticed how empty the house was.

Yohji reached his room and quickly lit a cigarette. "_Guess I can start smoking again." _Yohji thought taking a deep breathe of the nicotine filled stick. "_Since I won't be kissing Aya anytime soon, At least I got one last kiss." _

After stripping off his wet cloths, Yohji made his way to the shower.

* * *

He stopped for a minute on the steps as he saw Yohji come out of his room and into the shower. He stood looking at Yohji's perfect bronzed body, the only thing that Yohji had on were a pair of black boxers. He moved again when he saw Yohji walk into the bathroom and closed the door.

Aya walked down the hall and quickly walked into to his room.

"_I should return this to him." _Aya thought as he took off Yohji's black leather trench. He looked around for a minute, looking for any sign of his furry pet.

"Hiro?" He called out into the room.

He picked up his jacket, that was still on the floor when he had left. He moved over to his bed but had found no sign of his missing kitten. Walking out of his room again he walked down the hall, to Yohji's room. Still hearing the shower on Aya pushed Yohji's door open and walked in. Looking around for a couple of minutes in the room, he still hadn't found him. Leaving the room just like he found it, he made his way toward the living room.

Yohji let his head fall back as the hot water caressed his skin.

"_I don't want you." _Yohji heard Aya repeat.

"_And let's not pretend that our life would be perfect if I did. I can't feel anything for anybody, and neither can you." _

"_Your wrong Aya. This is the first time in a long time, since I've cared for anybody." _Yohji said leaning himself up against the tiled wall. "_I wish you could see that."_

"Dammit where is that cat?" Aya stated out loud into the empty hallway, as he passed Omi's room.

"_Wait, Omi's room." _Aya took a couple of steps back, knocked on the door softly.

"Omi?" Aya called softly. Not getting an answer, Aya turned the knob slowly. He stood there for a minute confused looking at Omi then over at Ken. They both slept peacefully on Omi's bed. They both where facing each other and the only thing that had been separating them was a small black and white kitten.

"_How I'm I suppose to get him out of there?" _Aya sighed running a hand through his damp hair. "_Maybe I could,… No." _Aya thought all of a sudden. "_That's what got me into this mess in the first place." _With a small smile, Aya existed the room leaving the three exactly how he had found them. He looked toward the shower and noticed that Yohji had already gone back to his room.

"_That's what I need, a shower." _Aya stated.

* * *

He laid on his bed, his eyes closed. He tried to find sleep, but it just wouldn't come. He had heard the bathroom shower being turned on, and turned off again 20 mins later. He knew it was Aya.

* * *

He walked into his room, and looked down at the trench coat that he had placed on his bed.

"_I wonder if he's awake?" _Aya thought as he towel dried his blood red hair. "_Maybe I should just give it to him tomorrow."_

"_Ever thing will be back to normal when you wake up." _He heard Yohji say in his mind.

For some reason Aya walked over to the mirror to look at himself, before he walked out of his room and down the hall to Yohji's room.

* * *

He sat up leaning against the head board. He ran a hand through his hair, and let out a deep breath, but a knock at the door surprised him.

"Yohji, it's me." He was surprised to hear Aya's voice on the other side of the door.

"Um, come in." Yohji said shifting on the bed.

The door slowly opened to reveal, a shower refreshed Aya. He saw how his hair clung to his forehead, from the dampness. Aya wore a white-t and instead of the black silk pants that Aya had wore the last time, he wore silk pants, that were a dark red color that matched his hair.

"_Wow." _Yohji thought. "_I don't think he can look more beautiful to me, then he does right now."_

He noticed how uncomfortable Aya seemed to be as he closed the door behind him.

"I just wanted to give you, your coat back." Aya said placing it on a chair near the door.

"You could have waited till tomorrow." Yohji stated, looking at Aya shift under his gaze.

"I thought about that." Aya stated honestly. "But I figured why wait, when I can just do it now and get it over with."

"True." Yohji said with a smirk.

"Well, I should go." Aya said turning away form Yohji.

"Wait Aya." Yohji interrupted.

Aya turned to look at Yohji skeptically.

"Do you want to talk for a while?" Yohji suggested.

Thinking for a moment Aya moved away from the door and toward Yohji. Yohji moved his legs, thinking that Aya would probably sit on the edge of the bed, but instead Aya had moved toward Yohji who was still resting against the headboard. Moving over Aya took a seat near Yohji and propped himself against the headboard next to him. Yohji smelled the lavender shampoo that Aya likes to use to relax him when he's stressed.

"Where's Hiro?" Yohji asked turning his face to look at the younger man next to him.

"He's sleeping with Ken and Omi." Aya answered.

"Really?" Yohji said with an interested tone.

"Don't get your hope's up." Aya stated. "There on opposites side of the bed, and Hiro is sleeping between them."

"It's only a matter of time Aya." Yohji said with a smirk.

"For?" Aya asked confused.

"For them to get together, tell me you've noticed?" Yohji asked.

Aya just shrugged his shoulders, as Yohji laughed next to him.

"How did you find Hiro?" Yohji asked after he had stopped laughing.

"I was down at the hospi… I had gone out, and found him in the rain. I decided to bring him home." Aya said looking down at his hands.

"That was decent Aya." Yohji stated. "But why Hiro?" Yohji asked nudging Aya. "An old boyfriend?" Yohji asked with a smile.

"Just a name from the past." Aya said glaring at the blonde.

"Was that girl…" Yohji began to asked softly.

"Don't." Was all that Aya had said, before he placed his head on Yohji's shoulder.

"You smell good." Yohji said breathing in the scent of lavender.

"It helps me..' Aya began before Yohji finished the sentence fore him.

"Relax." Yohji finished.

"I'm sorry." Aya said softly.

"Why?" Yohji asked confused.

"Because I'm here, doing this to you again." Aya stated truthfully. His head still on Yohji's shoulder.

Yohji just sat there quietly listening to Aya.

"At least until tomorrow, ever thing will be back to normal when you wake up." Aya stated, before sleep over took him.

"Till you wake up, Aya." Yohji said resting his head against Aya's.

* * *

NOT LAST CHAPTER, I REPEAT NOT LAST CHAPTER.

I know I had said there was one more chapter to go, but there was to many things, to shove onto one chapter so I decided that the next chapter that I write will be the last one. And don't be mad at me about leaving it like this. This was actually the hardest chapter I wrote, because I didn't know how I was going to piece everything together, for the last chapter. But don't worry, smut will ensue and an adorable moment between Ken and Omi takes place. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll be giving you the last chapter soon. Bye.


	14. Two different Animals

Hey guys, sorry I'm late, well really really late, but do not fear I'm almost done with this story.

* * *

He was upset. The rose person had not come home yet, and neither did the other person he had met, the one with the comfortable bed. He wasn't use to sleeping alone. When he slept, the person who smelled like roses would play with his fur. 

He continued up the steps, maybe those other two. The one who lives in that weird room. But he really doesn't want to get caught in those wires again. Or the one with the room, that smelled like grass. But that round ball almost ran over him.

Scratching open the door, he walked into the room and slowly walked by the wires he was tangled in before. Moving toward the bed he jumped up, and to his surprise there was another person sleeping there too.

He moved between them, and with a couple of scratches at a pillow, he laid down and closed his eyes.

* * *

He felt something warm against his body, a protective arm around his waist. Opening his eyes, he looked over at the golden body who was holding him close. 

Trying to pull away, the arm around him got tighter for a minute, before loosening up again, and giving him the chance to move. He looked down at the sleeping blonde who had a smile as he slept.

"_It's morning." _He said to himself. "_Guess I better head back to my room."_ He ran a hand through his blood red hair, before walking out the door.

* * *

Reaching out, he felt around looking for the other warm body. He wanted to open his eyes but they felt heavy. 

"_It must be early.' _He thought feeling around some more.

Deciding he was getting no where he opened one emerald eye and looked about the room.

"_Guess I was hoping he would be here when I woke up… Then again it is morning." _He said to himself sitting up.

He looked down at his side, where the red head had sat, and rested his head on his shoulder, he could still smell the scent of lavender around him. He smiled a small sad smile before getting up off the bed and heading for the bathroom.

* * *

He began to purr up feeling a hand rubbing his stomach. 

"Ken, wake up, look." A voice said, but he still hadn't opened his eyes.

"What is it Omi, I'm tired ." Ken said rolling over.

"Then go to your room." Omi stated. His hand still rubbing the small stomach.

"What? I'm in my room." Ken stated sitting up. Looking around the room he noticed the laptop, and the wires.

"You fell asleep, I didn't want to wake you up." Omi informed from behind. "And it looks like we have company."

Ken turned around to face Omi with a confused look plastered on his face, but he noticed Omi rubbing the stomach of a small ball of fur.

"What the hell is that?" Ken ask pointing down at it.

"It's a kitten, I woke up and found him sleeping." Omi said happily. "Isn't it cute."

"Where did it come from?" Ken asked, studying the sleeping kitten, that was currently purring at Omi's touch.

"I see I wasn't the only one who didn't sleep alone." A voice made them jump.

Yohji stood leaning up against the door frame a smile plastered on his face..

"It's not what you think." Ken stated quickly.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word." Yohji stated with a sly smile.

"Yohji, it isn't." Omi stated, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Ken was tired, and had fallen asleep, and I didn't want to wake him up."

"So you say." Yohji said laughing out loud.

"Shut up.' Ken stated getting up from the bed fully clothed.

"Look Yohji, it's a kitten." Omi said pointing down at the cat, who had finally decided to open his eyes.

"His name's Hiro." Yohji stated.

"He's yours?" Ken asked a little shocked.

"Um," Yohji began.

"Mine." A voice from behind him said.

"Aya?" Omi asked getting up from the bed as the tall red head entered the room. "Are you o.k. we were worried about you." He continued wrapping his arms around the red head's waist.

"I'm fine Omi, I just needed some time to think." Aya answered moving away from Omi.

"Next time, you should let us know Aya, we were worried." Ken stated looking over at the older teen.

"I apologize." Aya stated looking at both younger males.

"So he's yours?" Omi asked turning to look at the kitten on the bed, but the cat was nowhere in sight.

"Definitely Aya's." Ken stated pointing out the small kitten who was now purring and rubbing himself against Aya's leg.

Aya bent down and picked up the purring kitten. "After I feed him I'll open up shop." Aya stated about to walk out the door. He stooped suddenly about to crash into the taller blond teammate.

"Morning, Aya." Yohji said softly with a smile.

Aya gave Yohji an upward glace before walking past him and down the stairs.

"Guess, Aya's back to normal." Omi stated.

"Yah, think?" Ken said looking over at Yohji concerned.

"We'll, guess I better go take a shower before I go down and help Aya." Omi stated walking out of his room.

"Hey, Yohji?" The brunette asked just as the smaller blond left the room.

Yohji turned his gaze to the soccer player, a confused looked plastered on his face.

"You, o.k.?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Yohji asked with a reassuring smirk.

"Nothing, you just looked a little upset, when Aya didn't speak to you." Ken stated sitting down on Omi's bed.

"Why would it upset me? Aya Isn't exactly a conversationalist." Yohji stated back to the soccer player

* * *

"Hey Aya, wait up?" Omi said trailing after the older teen. 

"What is it Omi?" Aya asked turning to look at him.

"I found out you had a…" Omi shook his head all of a sudden. "nothing, forget it." Omi said turning away from Aya. He didn't want to bring up Aya's past unless, Aya wanted to volunteer it himself.

Aya looked at his younger roommate with a confused look.

"Can you help me pick out something to wear today?" Omi asked quietly.

If Aya could have looked anymore confused then he already was, he did.

"You want my help?" Aya asked making sure Omi knew who he was asking.

"Yeah. I've noticed that you've changed your wardrobe and it looks really good, so I was hoping you could help." Omi said with a smile.

"The long sleeve dark green shirt, Ken gave you for Christmas last year. And some dark jeans." Aya stated. He was still a little shocked that Omi would come to him for advice on cloths. But he already knew for some reason, what would look good on the younger teen.

"Should I wear my beige sneakers?" Omi asked.

"Yeah, and the beige bag Sakura, had given you. I think it'll look good together." Aya said turning around and Heading toward the kitchen.

"Thank you Aya.' Omi said to the fleeting red head.

* * *

"So, what happened between you and Aya to make him run away?" Ken asked the blond. 

"Why is it automatically my fault?" Yohji asked incredulously.

"One, it's always your fault, two, you were the last one with him. And three, you and Aya have been at each other's throats."

"Good point, but it's none of your business." Yohji answered.

"We'll it is when my teammates act like there bodies have been replaced by aliens." Ken commented with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Yohji asked leaning against the wall.

"We'll Aya's been acting completely off, and now it turns out he even has a kitten, and you've been acting like a total over protective, asshole of a boyfriend." Ken said leaning back on Omi's bed.

"It's not like that, I'm just…' Yohji tried to answer.

"Looking out for Aya." Ken finished for him. "Bull Yohji, you haven't gone out, or brought home any women, I don't see you drink anymore, and when Aya's around, for some weird reason you are too." Ken summarized.

"It's just…" Yohji sounded insecure.

"But like you said, it's none of my business." Ken said getting up from the bed. "You have the shop today with Aya."

"What about you and Omi?" Yohji asked.

"Today's the soccer match. Me and Omi are leaving in a couple of hours." Ken informed before walking by the tall blond with a smile and leaving the room.

"Shit." Yohji stated into the empty room.

Yohji knew today everything would go back to normal, but he didn't know it would be this normal.

"_Well, at least Aya hadn't gone back to wearing his normal cloths" _Yohji mused to himself.

He sat at the table trying to pay attention to the black coffee that was place in front of him by Omi. But every time he glanced up at Aya, the red head would just take his breath away.

Aya stood leaning against the counter sipping his green tea, and looking down at Hiro, who lapped hungrily at his bowl of warm milk. Aya wore a fitted off the-shoulder sweater, that was the exact same color of his deep violet eyes. His alabaster neck and shoulder completely exposed. and low tight, black jeans.

Yohji knew he was starring, but who wouldn't?

"Hey, Omi you almost done?" Ken asked walking into the kitchen. He wore regular faded jeans with a red jersey, and his leather jacket. His eye's were also on Aya.

"Yeah, give me a couple of minutes to get ready." Omi answered back. Heading up the stairs to his room.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Yohji asked.

"Watch the game then probably grab a bite to eat before we come home. You?" Ken asked in return.

"Nothing, probably go out and get drunk." Yohji suggested.

"I doubt that." Ken stated with a smile.

"Right, just like I doubt it was that innocent between you and Omi last night." Yohji said looking over at the soccer fan a knowing smirk playing on his lips.

"It's not like that." Ken answered back.

"Not like what?" The young blond came bouncing into the kitchen ready to go. He wore denim jeans, that actually cover the blonds legs, and a green longed sleeve fitted shit and a off the shoulder beige bag.

For a second "_He looks like a real kid, and a stylish one a that."_ Yohji thought. He looked Over at the red head, who must have been having the same thought about little Omi, because of the small smile that graced his lips.

"Nothing Omi. By the way you look nice." Yohji stated at the now blushing boy.

"Thanks Yohji, Aya helped me." Omi said looking up at the red head with a smile.

"Aya?." Yohji asked with a chuckle.

"Don't be mean Yohji, Aya has a great sense of style. He looks great right now." Omi defended.

They all turned to look at their leader, who stood leaning against the counter and looking out the window. The sun shined on his face, making his eyes lose it dark color and making it a clear violet color.

They waited for a response that never came.

Yohji swallowed a lump at the back of his throat before getting up and leaving the kitchen. While Aya stood oblivious to the world.

"What was that about?" Omi asked turning to look at Ken.

"Not sure, but I'm going to go find out. Stay here." Ken said moving away from the doorway and up to Yohji's room.

* * *

"_I can' t do this" _Yohji said to himself practically pulling out his blond locks. "_If Aya thinks he can sit there and look that good and expect me not to notice, he's crazy." _He was pacing back and forth in his room, a cigarette already lit and hanging from his mouth. He didn't notice the door knob being turned, and his door pushed open. 

"You o.k., Yohji?" Ken asked leaning against the door, of the blonds room.

"Fine." Yohji stated.

"You look a little shook up, and besides that you won't stop pacing." Ken stated back, with a smirk.

"I'm fine, shouldn't you be leaving?" Yohji asked turning to look at the bother some brunette.

"Yeah I just came to ask you something." Ken said closing the door behind him.

"What?" Yohji asked.

"Since you said it wasn't like that with Aya I was wondering if, it would be o.k. if I tried with Aya?" Ken stated seriously. Although in his head he already knew how this could possibly end. Yohji punching the shit out of him, or deny, deny, deny. Ken wasn't sure.

"What?" Yohji asked taken back.

"I've just been noticing how good he's been looking lately, and how different he's been acting, but I assumed with the whole boyfriend thing, and the way you've been shadowing him, I thought I wouldn't have a chance.' Ken stated studying to see which was Yohji would attack first.

"What?' Yohji asked again not believing what was coming out of the soccer player mouth.

"God Yohji, your dense. I'm asking you if it was o.k. with you that I asked Aya on a date." Ken repeated.

"A date? You and Aya?" Yohji asked, removing the cigarette from his mouth.

"Yeah, so is it o.k.?' Ken asked.

Ken didn't know how it happened. He knew the blond was quick, but not this quick. The brunette found himself pinned against the wall Yohji holding him there by his shirt, his green eyes glaring and burning right through the soccer player.

"Aya, is mine." Yohji stated simply, and in a low voice.

"Actually, Aya doesn't belong to anyone, yet." Ken stated. He wanted to know how far he could push Yohji, without the whole bodily harm thing.

"Listen Ken, you're my friend and I care about your well being, But Aya is mine, and I don't even want you looking at him in a way I don't like." Yohji said, eyes still burning.

"Wow, never knew you were so possessive Yohji. Thank god I'm not in real completion with you for Aya's heart." Ken said with a large grin.

Yohji looked into the soccer player's face, and ran the words through his head.

"You asshole." Yohji stated letting Ken go and stepping away. He needed another cigarette. He just threatened one of his friend, for Aya.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ken asked fixing himself.

"Nothing." Yohji stated taking a seat on his bed.

"Whatta ya mean nothing?" Ken asked. "You just threatened me with bodily harm and you plan on doing nothing?"

"Nothing." Yohji said again.

"Maybe it's for the best." Ken said softly. "I mean Aya's nothing but a cold hearted bastard anyway. Maybe you right, you wouldn't want someone like Aya to fall in love with you, he wouldn't know how."

"Aya's not like that." Yohji said glaring at Ken. "I mean he is, but there's more to him then that, you've never seen the side I've seen. It's deep in side and he would prefer to kill, before he'll let another human being see it, but it's there and a beautiful." Yohji said, his eye's seemed far away, as if looking for those moments in time when he was able to see those glimpses of the softer Aya.

"Then what's the problem?" Ken asked. This reverse psychology crap was definitely working.

"Aya and I, are two different animals. He knows that, I just have to accept it." Yohji stated running a hand through his hair.

"And that's why you'll lose him." Ken said standing directly in front of the blond.

* * *

Sorry, I know it's been so long since I've updated my story, and I don't think I'll ever stop apologizing for making you wait. I know I was actually suppose to be ending this story with this chapter but, again too many unfinished thing to tie up before I do. Please keep reading and reviewing. And hope you enjoy. 


	15. Enough

Sorry for taking SOOOOOO long. But I'm here determined to finish what I've started.

* * *

He sat in chair looking over at his younger team mate.

"That was fun." He said after a while.

Blue eyes looked over at him with a smirk. "Didn't think soccer could be so intense." The small blond said taking a sip of his strawberry shake.

"Now you know why I like it so much." The brunette answered back. He was currently drinking a fruit blend.

"So what's wrong?" The blond asked pulling away from his straw.

"Just thinking." He answered.

"About Yohji?" His young friend asked.

His head quickly shot up.

"I know, not in the way you think, I think I'm implying." The young one reassured again. "I'm worried about him too."

"Have you talked to Aya?" The brunette asked.

"Not about what's going on." He answered.

"_Aya and me are too different animals. He knows that, I just have to accept it." Yohji stated running a hand through his hair._

"_And that's why you'll lose him." Ken said standing directly in front of the blond_.

"_I can't lose something I never had Ken." The blond said back._

Ken thought back to his talk with Yohji.

"I wish Yohji would stop being so stubborn." Ken sighed.

"They'll figure it out themselves." The small blond said comfortingly.

"You think so?" Ken asked, looking at the blond skeptically.

"When Aya realizes and accepts that he deserves love, and that the reason Yohji changed was because of him, it will work out." The blond sighed. "And when Yohji realizes that what Aya needs is hug and not just a simple fuck, all will be right in the world."

Ken blinked at Omi's use of foul language.

"I don't think he's in it for a "fuck" as you put it." Ken said smirking at Omi.

"I know, but you have to understand." Omi said shifting in his seat. "All Aya has ever seen from Yohji, is his alcoholic, smoker, and promiscuous side. Aya has lost it all, all he has left is his hate and anger. And he feel that all Yohji has left is his cigarettes and women." Omi took a sip of his strawberry shake again. "Yohji shouldn't expect to make Aya believe what he is saying is true."

"Yohji hasn't gone to a club in weeks, hasn't drunk since this whole thing started." Ken argued. "Yohji wouldn't risk hurting Aya, not for a quick lay."

"But Aya doesn't see it like us." Omi answered back. "Aya's spent his whole life trying to protect himself, especially after he l…." Omi stopped himself.

"Especially after what?" Ken asked.

"He joined us." Omi stated. "If Yohji cares for him, it's up to Yohji to drop his walls."

"Huh?" Ken asked confused.

"The booze, the women, the cigarettes. That's how Yohji protects himself." Omi ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. "How can he expect to break down Aya's walls if he won't bring his own down?"

Ken smiled. "Hopefully he figures that out."

"He will." Omi said with a smile.

"Hey, how about a walk in the park?" ken asked all of a sudden.

Omi nodded and smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Yohji sat in the front of the shop ringing up the customers.

"_Don't think about him, don't look at him."_ He had repeated the same sentence since he and Aya had been in the shop together. But regardless of what he told himself his eyes would search for the red head at their own accord.

"Aya we need change." Yohji called out to the red head.

His eyes followed Aya's movement to the back until he had disappeared through the back door. Minutes later he had come out with a pouch and handed it to the tall blond.

"Thank you Aya." He said softly. Aya had completely ignored him and headed back to the window where he had been arranging flowers.

It seems like Aya was back to his old self. Cold and unfeeling, and above all treating Yohji like he always had; like crap.

He promised Aya normal, but he didn't think it would hurt this bad. Last night was like a dream to Yohji. Aya had come willingly to his room, and just sleep next to him. Nothing physical, or perverted. He just laid there, and for Yohji that had been enough.

"_But like they say,"_ Yohji thought to himself bitterly. "_I had a taste of heaven, and it was taken away."_

His thoughts were disrupted as a young women walked in and straight to the counter where he stood. She had dark black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a black shirt that was tight and reached her knees, with a white long sleeved blouse that had the first few buttons undone. She wore a fire engine red belt with black fish net stockings and the same red stilettos.

"Hey gorgeous." She said with a smile, blood red lipstick on her lips.

"Hey." Yohji said leaning over the counter. "And how can I help you?" He gave her that playboy smile.

"_I guess It's not that hard for me, to go back to my old ways."_ He sounded pathetic even to himself.

His eyes shot over the women's shoulder, and toward the beautiful red head, who just happened to be talking to a customer. A young man with blond hair and blue eyes. The guy was very attractive, and for some reason had reached up and pushed Aya's flaming red hair out of his face.

He reached out for a bouquet of white roses and smiled at Aya. Aya then lead him toward the counter, where he stood. Coming closer anger quickly rose up, as he noticed the blush on Aya's cheeks.

"Um, hello are you there?" The women's voice broke into his head.

"Of course I am." Yohji said charmingly. "I was just distracted."

"By what?" the women asked with a seductive smile.

"By the most gorgeous person in this room." He said his eyes shifting over to Aya. Who had stopped in front of him, and was waiting for Yohji to move, so he could ring up the young man who had followed him.

"And who would that be?" She asked, a red painted nail reaching out and running up and down Yohji's arm.

"His name is Aya." Yohji said with a smile, as he looked over to the said red head.

The women froze for a minute to look at the violet eyed man. "Your right he is very beautiful." With a smile toward Aya, and a glare toward Yohji, the women walked out again.

"Aya…" Yohji tried as he saw the blank look Aya was giving him.

"You can ring him up Kudoh, I'm taking my break." And with that Aya also disappeared.

Yohji looked at the blond haired youth that was about to call Aya back.

"We're closed, so you can get the hell out." Yohji growled. Then turned and ran up the stairs to find Aya.

"Aya?" Yohji called into the house. Walking into the kitchen he saw Aya leaning over the sink, he noticed that Aya's hands were gripped tightly against the counter.

"Kudoh, don't." Was all Aya growled out.

"Don't what Aya?" Yohji asked angrily. He finally realized, he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't have Aya so close, and just be teammates, of friends, or roommates. He wanted to be with Aya. He wanted to hold Aya, and whisper promises into his ear. Yohji wanted a fairy tail ending, which Aya was unwilling to give.

"You promised, everything will be back to normal." Aya said voice obviously pissed.

"It is, your back to treating me like I don't exist." Yohji said wanting to grab Aya, and make him look at him.

"But your not." Aya said still not turning around.

"Aya I can't do this anymore." Yohji whispered low enough for Aya to hear.

"Your doing it to yourself Yohji." Aya answered back.

In an instant Yohji had crossed the kitchen and spun Aya around pinning to the counter.

"I'm tired of all of this, arguing and fighting. I'm tired of having to repeat myself." Aya's eyes didn't meet his.

"Get off Kudoh." Aya said, his voice low.

"Yohji!" The blond yelled. "My name is Yohji, so stop trying to dismiss me by calling me Kudoh."

"Fine, get off me Yohji!" Aya yelled, violet eyes finally meeting emerald.

"You have no idea how much you frustrate me." Yohji said leaning his for head against Aya's. He felt as the red head froze.

"Mentally, I think I'm going crazy." Yohji said softly. "All I do is think about you Aya, your in my mind constantly. I try to think of way to make you understand, but no matter what I do I can't get through that thick head of yours." The blond smiled, Aya's body still stiff. "Emotionally, I'm a wreak. I'm pissed at you one minute, but then all I want to do is be by your side the next. I even threatened Ken, I told him if he looked at you in a way I didn't like I would hurt him." Yohji began to chuckle. "And if you think I'm frustrated emotionally and mentally, imagine how I'm physically." He pulled away a little, to look at Aya's face more clearly. "I have never seen a more perfect person then you Aya. The perfect body. Your skin is so beautifully pale. No marks on your skin, your eyes are absolutely enchanting, your hair is so silky." Yohji said leaning in to whisper in Aya's ear. A finger playing with Aya's blood red hair.

"You are absolutely perfect." Yohji whispered again.

Yohji felt Aya's body begin to tremble. He felt a hand go up to his chest and felt himself being pushed away.

"Her name was Asuka..." Yohji said softly. Immediately the hand that had been pushing him away stopped.

* * *

"We should be heading back." The blond looked over at Ken.

"Yeah we should." Ken stated back. "But maybe we should give them some time."

Omi sat down on the bench again, this time closer to Ken.

"I had fun today Ken." Omi said looking down at his lap, blush across is cheeks.

"Yeah, that's for treating me." Ken stated with a chuckle.

"If it wasn't for that punch we wouldn't be here at all." Omi said chuckling back.

"That's the last time I try something dumb like that." He said rubbing his cheek. "Next time I'll do it the simple way and just ask you out."

Omi blushed even harder. "If all I had to do was dangle a free soccer ticket in front of you, in order for you to go out with me, I would have done it sooner." Omi said looking up at the brunette.

"You should have, I could have avoided a punch, if that was the case." Ken looked down into the deep blue eyes. "But all in all, I think it was worth it."

Leaning his head down a little more, his lips made contact with Omi's loft one's in a chaste kiss. Pulling away he noticed the dazed look on Omi's face.

"What do you think?" ken asked brushing blond hair away from Omi's face.

"Definitely worth it." Omi answered with a smile.

* * *

"Yohji don't" Aya's voice whispered.

"She was my partner when I was a private detective." Yohji didn't know, but every word that came out of his mouth was slicing through Aya. "She was the only one to resist my charm." He smiled sadly to himself. "She was very beautiful. Blond hair, blue eyes, anything a man could ask for."

"But I tried, I really did try. But no matter what I did, she always rejected me. But I loved her even more for it. She knew how to put me in my place, but she also knew when I needed those soft words of comfort." He ran his hand unconsciously through Aya's hair.

"And after a while I stopped trying, stopped trying to convince her that I was that person for her and one day she discovered that on her own." His smiled grew wider. "I remember, when I was with her I couldn't look at another person because she was the only one I saw, and I was the only one she saw."

"Yohji…please don't" He heard Aya whisper.

"Then she was taken from me, that was the day that I lost it all. I died along with her." Yohji took a shaky breathe. "I hid myself behind the women, and drinks. Because I knew there would never be women out there like her. There would never be a women who could resist my charm, who knew how to set me straight and comfort me, to capture my heart." Yohji pulled away from Aya, and stared into his violet eyes. "But all this time I was looking in the wrong place."

At the instant Aya had looked into the emerald eyes, emerald eyes that where rimmed with tears and honesty.

"I told you once." Aya's voice said quietly. "That when you could tell me about your ghost, I would tell you about mine."

Yohji was a little taken back.

"Ran, that's my given name." Aya's said slowly.

"Aya, you don't have too." Yohji tried.

"Shut up, Yohji." Aya quickly said tears threatening to fall.

"Aya is my sister." he sighed trying to compose himself. "The girl you saw at the hospital, is my younger sister Aya." Aya bit his lip for a minute. "She's been in a coma after an accident. She's the reason I'm here, she's the reason I became this person who you see now. I spent my whole life trying to protect here trying to save her from everything evil in the world, and I failed to protect her." Finally tears began to stream down Aya's face.

"Aya had a beautiful heart and soul. She was one of those people who believed you could cure the evils of humanity with a smile. She believed that deep down everyone was good, "They just have to reach deeper to find it" she told me once." Aya was sobbing quietly now.

"And I hate myself everyday, because I know that I have become one of those things that pollute her idealistic world, I'm one of those people, who even if you reach deep down inside there's nothing there."

Aya felt strong arms wrap around him, then he felt as he was picked up. He opened his eyes, that he hadn't noticed he had closed, and he saw that he was in the living room, on Yohji's lap, Yohji's arms still wrapped around him.

"Aya." Yohji said quietly. "I'm sorry about your sister." Yohji began to run his hand absentmindedly through Aya's hair. "But your not a evil person, and your sister would understand that everything you have ever done is for her. If she has a big heart as you say she does, she would never hate you.'

"Aya hated my hair." Aya said quietly. "She said it reminded her of fire, like warning someone not to touch, to stay away or else they'll get burned."

"Sorry." Yohji said lowly. "I guess I didn't read the warning right."

Aya smirked a little, his tears finally stopping. He looked up into the blonds eyes and leaning up he placed a kiss on his lips.

"Aya I…" Yohji began softly.

"Don't." Aya said sternly. "I'm o.k. with this. I don't want whispers of sweet nothings in my ear, I don't want promises that we both know we can't keep, and I don't want words of commitment."

Yohji looked down at Aya's pleading eyes. "Can this be o.k. for now? Living in the present, no promises just us here and now."

Yohji smiled.

"Meow." all of a sudden Hiro came out of know where, and hopped right on to Aya's lap. Fixing himself, Yohji moved down the sofa, Aya's body stretched out the back of his head on Yohji's lap, with the small black kitten laying comfortable on Aya's stomach.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Yohji asked.

"For now he has a home." Aya said looking up at Yohji from his laying position.

"He's not the only stray who has a home." Yohji whispered back before he leaned down and kissed Aya softly.

He knew Aya was not ready to hear those words of "commitment" as he put it. But for now this was an improvement, for now he was happy with this. But one day, he was going to promise Aya the world, whisper sweet nothings in his ear, and tell him those three special words. But for now his stray had a home in his heart, and for Yohji that was enough.

THE END.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. With Much love W.F.K.A.K 


End file.
